Paths
by sebara
Summary: "Right after the war Hermione is forced by her parents to get a glimpse of her life if she was destined to be a common muggle. Will she able to do it? Get to know Luke, her neighbour." Still Ron & Hermione
1. Chapter 1 My memory is failing

Hi! I've got this idea while I was taking a bath, so don't expect nothing exceptional. If you are looking for Ron Weasley bashing, I won't do it. I respect the Queen and if she created Romione, it's law. But I don't anything against other ships. There are very good Dramione, Harmione and etc. fanfics around here :).

In this chapter you'll get to know Luke :).

****B****

**Chapter 1 - Priorities**

Uff, it's useless. Why do I even bother to rearrange my desk? Every time I try to organize it differently, ends up in the same way. Books or no books, or even this huge typewriter I asked my dad to give me when I was 8 and I still don't know why.

There is no hope for this mess. I should have bought a bigger desk when I had some money. Maybe I should save for it right now… Wait... what am I thinking? Save for a new desk? Am I stupid? I'm leaving in less than 3 months! I should be worried about the room I've to get in the dormitory in the Uni., not about a desk I never traded.

Yeah, my sister is right about the pros of using checklists. Maybe I should do one right now to prevent future "loss-off-time-wondering-about-things-that-don't-matter". So, well, where's the paper for my checklist?...

"Luke! Luke! Save me!" Ladies and gentleman, bagging the door open and flying over my bed to the other side of my bedroom, trying to escape whatever... - my dear brother.

Usually I would smack him but I'm too tired for that...

"What do you want?" I ask while I lean on the table.

"I want you to save me!" He says, almost screaming. I exhale deeply. I love when people don't get to the point, really...

"From what Michael...?" He stands up and looks at me like I should know what's in his head.

"Mom wants to take me to the dentist right now! She said that, my appointment was for next week but now, it's today! Yesterday I forgot to wash my teeth at night and they'll figure it out... I can't go to the dentist right now!"

I know I'm young and I have all my life to spend, but I hate when I feel that my time is being wasted. He notices that I'm trying not to shout at him for that. He is lucky that since some months ago, I'm trying to prove that I'm mature enough to live on my own in the University. He is lucky…

"Listen to me, I don't really care about your visit to the dentist. It's your mouth, not mine. But let me know if they are taking one of your decayed tooth out. I'll take care of that for them with pleasure and for free."

His eyes become wide open and he seems chocked. And then he looks at me with some acknowledge, weird for an eight-year-old kid, and looks at the floor.

"Like Susan says, "You've become a weird person". Just because you are 18 you think you can say things like that!"

He looks sad… "Things like what?" I ask really confused. He doesn't know what he's saying, I'm sure.

"You used to be nicer!" He is angry with me and, this situation is confusing me. What's the real problem now?

I hear footsteps, it's my mother with her quick pace, and before I can say something, she opens the door. Looks at me with those eyes you can't argue with and I see that Michael is almost crying. Oh no…

"Did you hit him?" She is already rubbing the tears from his face and stroking his too-long-for-a boy hair, like he is a baby.

"No, I didn't. I just don't care about his visit to the dentist." The one thing I learned about this arguments with my mom about my siblings is, I should give the right answer right on and be the succinct I can. It works.

"Well, whatever you did apologise to him. We have to be at the dentist's office in an hour and before I've to get your sister from her karate class. And stop the whining already Michael, you are too old to for that." As she speaks, she's fixing my bed and some shirts I threw around in my bedroom.

"Sorry Michael, and good luck with the dentist. They won't hurt you. You are too strong." Encouraging is a good way to make him happy. But this time, it doesn't work. He leaves the room and starts to descend the stairs without a word and even my mom notices that, but she doesn't say anything.

"I'll be back before dinner. I'll see you later". She says leaving the room.

"Bye." I don't know why but I feel uncomfortable. Somehow, it bothers me a little my brother's behaviour. He is a loud kid. Well, he'll forget about the all thing the moment he steps out of our front door.

Just to confirm that, I approach the bedroom window and take a glance outside. He is wearing his jacket while my mother is looking for the car keys in her bag. Suddenly, he bends down, starts to walk slowly and a cat appears from behind our bushes and starts to smell his hand. The cat is not cute, I tell you. He doesn't have a snout. I'm glad that cats like this are a rarity around here, because they're not a delight to my eyes.

My brother is stroking his fur when my mother calls him. She now noticed the cat too and approaching my brother, bent down to stroke him along with Michael. The cat must have a great personality because he just seduced my mother… If he is so friendly, why I didn't notice him before in the neighbourhood? I can see he isn't abandoned because he has a red collar and seem well treated.

I hear someone shouting and suddenly, the cat turns around. Must be is owner. My brother waves goodbye to the cat and starts following my mom to the car. The kid loves animals so much, he knows all the dogs and cat's around here, their names and their owners. Later I'll ask him if he knew that one. I don't remember him at all and it seem that his house is the one next to ours. Who lives there? I can't remember either…

***F***

This is the first chapter and doesn't reveal anything extraordinary but has some hints. What did you think about Luke? Let me know about any grammatical or any type of errors. It helps me a lot :).


	2. Chapter 2 Neighbour

Hi. Here's the second chapter! I know that the first one didn't revealed to much. In this one, you'll see Hermione for the first time. Remember, this is Luke's POV so, isn't exactly accurate, since he don't know her very well. But let me know if Hermione is OOC.

I hope you enjoy :).

******B******

Paths – Chapter 2 - Neighbour

I've a brother and a sister but I really enjoy when I'm alone, like now. I've the all house for myself; I can lie on the sofa while watching my favourite show, I can fix some snacks for myself and put them beside me without being worried about being robbed by on of my siblings (or have to share), I can use the stereo we have on the living room, put it really loud, and listen to my band of choice without being bothered. I can even throw the plastic wraps or cans to the floor and only throw them to the garbage in one go, before my mother's arrival.

I can't wait to live on my own. I don't understand people who say that being alone is awful. It's great to have no one to worry but myself.

Wow, now I really sound selfish. I'm not. I do love my family and I worry about them, but I don't think I can worry about anyone else and that's why I want to live alone.

Why am I thinking about the future? I shouldn't be. I promised myself I wouldn't make any plans about my future until I finish the university, which I'm excited about. The undergraduate I'm going to do in Psychology seems like and awesome course and the right one for me. And that's what is important at the moment.

Damn, when Mark says that I think like a girl because I think about things too much, he is right. Speaking about Mark, I should call him. I need to be with someone who gives my mind a rest.

I rise from the bed for the first time since my mom's car left, and go downstairs, to reach for our phone. Good times when I had one in my bedroom, but that was before…. before the girlfriend-at-the-time-incident-that-wouldn't-be-an-incident-if-my-mother-wasn't-hearing-our-conversation-from-the-kitchen-phone. Saying that she was shocked for a few days is an understatement. But why did she decide to spy on me, that day and that hour? Everyone knows where late night conversations lead to…if you know what I mean.

I grab the phone and enter Mike's number and in less than 5 seconds someone answers. It's him.

"Hello?"

"Hey, Mike! Are you at home?"

"Oh, Lucky-Luke, it's you! That's the dumbest question I have ever heard from you. What do you think? That I would carry my HOME phone with me? Of course I'm home!" He speaks really quickly, more than normal. Maybe he's excited about something.

"Right…hm…so…do you want to go out? I'm bored at home and thinking a lot and I don't want to." He already knows what that means. "Would you like to go to play football at the park? Like the good old times, eh?" I ask, hopping that he doesn't already have plans for this afternoon. I noticed that I have one finger going towards my mouth and I stop before biting my nail. Stupid habit I can't get rid of.

"Good old times? The last time we did that was last month. You know what? Stay where you are. Your house is on the way to the park so I'll be there in 10 minutes, ok? See ya!" And hangs up the call right away. That's why I enjoy being friends with Mike. He can be really concise in his actions.

I go upstairs to change my clothes, something confortable but not tracksuits. I never know when I have to be a wingman for Michael. And tracksuits don't help that.

I grab a pair of jeans and decide to go with my Manchester United sweatshirt. It's summer but the weather doesn't agree with that so, I should be prepared for anything. I'll have a t-shirt underneath, if anything.

I'm still questioning if I should carry my bag pack with some snacks and water when the bell rings. I run to the front door and open it. Mark is standing there with all his glory. Since he gained some muscles a few years ago, he wears sleeveless shirts whenever he can to show them. Sure he is a little bit shorter than me, but his confidence and his body made him look bigger.

"You're a git!" I say.

"What? I just left my house, I accepted you invitation to go to the park, and you call me that? That's mean, my boy!" He says, pretending to be offended but I know he isn't. And he still seems excited. I need to know why.

"Well, sorry. Hear me, I need to get my backpack finished. Just some stuff we might need. While I fix that, could you tell what's the matter?"

"What's the matter with what? And I thought that we only needed the football…"

"Yeah, that too. But really Mike, you seem excited. What happened?" I ask, becoming really curious. He follows me to the kitchen with a big sigh, like I'm forcing him to answer me.

"Luke, quit speaking like you're a psychologist. You aren't one…yet. But if you are so curious, well sorry, nothing happened. I'm just in a good mood."

"Really? Not even a raise in your allowance?" I don't know if I'm getting frustrated about his lack of information or about the things I've been finding in the kitchen drawers. Nothing, not even small packs of cookies or candy. I've to buy it on the way….

"No, but now that you say that, maybe I should discuss that with my mother." He starts to wonder, looking outside.

"Ok, let's go then. I've to go to the grocery shop before we get to the park, ok?"

We leave by the kitchen's door to the backyard to find the one of many footballs my brother and me have. The first one I grab is almost empty so I search for another. When I find the perfect one, I throw it at Mark, with my back turned to him. He was in the porch so he has to run to catch the ball with his foot, but the rapidity makes his kick fail and be stronger than intended and I see the ball flowing over my fence to the neighbours backyard.

"Bloody hell Mark!" I yell at him.

"What? I was far from the ball! Next time look before you throw!" He yells at me.

I don't say anything because he is right. He joins me near the fence and we start too look to the other side. We don't see anyone.

"Maybe you should go get the ball right now, before someone appears…Just jump over the fence" I say to Mike who is still looking to the ball.

"What? You should go yourself. They are your neighbours, not mine. What would I say if one appears? "Hi, I'm your neighbour's older son's friend"? That's stupid!" Yeah, Mike also has the capacity to overreact when he's nervous.

"Fine then, I'll go".

We leave my house together. When we approach my neighbour's front gate, I tell him to wait right there. Just one of us was necessary to pick up the ball.

I walk the front yard and the front steps. Was this house always here? I can't remember a single detail, not even the colour. I know at least that about my neighbour's houses. I look around, for something that my mind acknowledges for itself but nothing.

"Hurry up Luke! What's the wrong?" Mark whispers loudly to me.

I ignore his question and turn to the front door and ring the bell. Maybe this house is new in here. But I don't remember any construction…. Are there any people living here? I don't have any idea. And I thought I was good observer….

All of a sudden someone opens the door and startles me. And now I become really worried. How I didn't notice her? We teenagers acknowledge other teenagers. It's natural. Maybe she just moved. But who lived here before?

"Good afternoon. Can I help you?" She asks. She is looking at me a bit worried. I close my mouth to swallow and answer her.

"Hmm, yeah. Good afternoon. Ehh… I think I threw my football to your backyard. Accidently, of course!" I think I threw my football? That's stupid! "Could I pick it up really quickly? I really apologize for any inconvenient."

"Sure, of course. I'll take you to the backyard." She looks over my shoulder before let me in. She must have noticed Mark.

"Isn't your friend cold?" she asks suddenly while we cross her living room. It doesn't looks like a living room of someone who just moved. I realize that I have to answer her.

"Ehh, I don't think so." The git! I bet she just enjoyed the view of Mark's biceps, like any other girl would do. That's one think I would like to understand about them. How come guy's arms are seductive?

We arrive to the backyard and I grab the football. "I hope I didn't provoke any damage to your flowers." I know the ball didn't hit the flowers, but I think I must be polite to show her that I'm not any hooligan. And sometimes, an apology isn't enough.

"It's fine. I don't think it touched them." She has her arms crossed and is leaning on the doorway. I noticed that her eyes look tired. It makes her look older. How old is she?

"Good, I guess…" I walk towards her and stop half a meter from her. I think I'm too close…

The amount of questions I have to ask her! She seems a nice girl, how I haven't noticed her before? And all those hours I spent looking outside my window, when I need to calm down? I have a clear view of this backyard and I never noticed anyone. How is that possible?

"Well…So… Eh… Thank you for letting me grab my football." She smiles at me and leads me to the front door. The way she looked at me before turning around was almost like she was making fun of my stutter. I feel myself blush because I'm not used to that. I like and I KNOW how to speak fluently. Who's her?

We reach the front door, she opens it and I get outside. Mark's is looking at me and is curious.

"Thank you again. Have a nice day." I wish her without looking at her, even though she just embarrassed me and I can still feel my face hot. I walk quickly to the front gate before she says another word. Who's her?

I approach Mark and he seems worried. "What happened? Did you argue with her?" he says to me almost in a whisper.

"Why do you ask that?" I whisper to him back. Where did he get that idea?

"You are all flushed! But I didn't ear anything…. You if you didn't argue with her, what happened?" I close her gate behind me and take a last look. She is still on the front door looking at us. Or Mark's biceps…

"Nothing Mark, forget it." I hope he drops the issue, or I'll have to lie to him. And I hate lying. We start to walk down to street, getting away from her.

"Ok, whatever. You never told me you had a neighbour with our age!" He says to me. He seems excited.

"How do you know she has our age?"

"Are you blind? Does she look a girl in her 20's? I don't think so. And does she look a girl with less than 15? I don't think so too. Therefore, she has our age range at least"

The way he says this almost makes it feel like the world's most accurate statement ever. And obviously, he didn't saw her like I did. She looked older in some way. Her eyes… Something…

"You must be right…" How can I argue him?

"How come you never talked about her before? You didn't want to share her, eh?"

"I never talked about her before because I've never saw her before." It's the true and I can't believe it myself. It's weird.

"What? That's bullshit! She's your neighbour for god's sake!"

"I'm serious, I've never noticed her before… And why are you so interested anyway?" Yeah, why? I have a slightly idea of why, but I need the confirmation.

"Really Luke? She's. Is. A. Girl! Girls are always girls and we, guys, need to be updated about the girls around us. And she's fine, you know? I can't believe you never noticed her... Ok, she's not like those birds on the telly, but she's good enough. I wonder if-"

"Do you hear yourself?" I'm not surprised about the way he is talking about girls. We guys use to do that a lot when we get together for beers. I know it's not a nice way, but it's a way to evaluate girls that we know and aren't emotional attached to. But since I don't know this girl, I feel defensive of her. She isn't one of our classmates or a girl from our school.

"What did I say?" He stops walking and looks at me really surprised.

"Look, Mark, you shouldn't talk about her in that way. We don't know her. And I think she just moved, that's why I didn't noticed her before." I know that's not the case. My mom would know that for sure.

"Oh, ok. Sorry then. It was disrespectful. But still, she is nice you know?" He says almost afraid of an incoming outburst. But he's looking at the sidewalk with a hint of smile. Oh no…

"Are you interested in her?" I have to ask. If he is interested in her, I need to prepare. 'For what?' you might be asking. I'm always Mark's companion in his tasks to get girlfriends and/or get to know girls. It's always tiring and I have very few rewards. One time, I pretended to be a guy with a nasty behaviour towards a girl for him. He arrived, punched me and was her saviour. I think my black eye was longer that their relationship.

"Well, I think I should get to know her. If she is new around here, she needs friends. I would be glad to do it! And I know she noticed me back there, so…"

"Yeah, she asked me if you weren't cold." I say reticent.

"Really? That's great! Now I can talk to her about how hot I am!" He is excited again.

I punch him in the arm, but I notice that it was with more force than intended. But Mark is like a rock, and just laughs…

We do the rest of the way in silence. He is smiling and obviously thinking about what scheme he should use for this new girl. I notice that I'm not confortable about this. Most of the girls Mike dated didn't become either him or my friends after he dumped them and I understand why. But since this girl is my neighbour, that would be difficult to deal with. See her disappointed face everyday, or maybe she would turn her family against mine because of the things Mike and me did for him to get her attention.

We are about to enter do grocery shop when I'm debating with myself if I should tell him what I think. But, what if she is the one for him? I know, not likely. And there is no such thing called destiny and soul mate. Have your mind before your heart Luke! But if I'm like… protecting her from him, maybe it's my heart speaking… If so, my mind and my heart agree with each other…

"Mark, maybe you shouldn't do it." I say as he's checking the snacks section. He stops in his track, looks at me and I feel intimated. He is the ladies man and never bothered with any advice I gave him before. In this subject, he is the professional. The only girlfriend I had was because of him and I never questioned the advices he gave me that time and it worked out well. So, why would he hear me now?

"What are you talking about?" I know he knows, but maybe he just wants to confirm we are in same page.

"I'm talking about the new girl. She is my neighbour and I don't want any mess if the things turn out wrong… I live in a neighbourhood where people get along very well and I don't want that to change…"

"What? She is your neighbour mate, not mine! If things go wrong, I'm the one who did the mess, not you!" He is surprised because I never gave my opinion about any of the girls before. But this is different.

His gaze doesn't move.

"I know, but I'm your friend and I don't want her to be bad mad at me if anything happens. That's what happened with the other girls, you know? I'll face her more regularly than the others and until we go to the Uni., I don't want any misunderstandings around my mom, or she'll be reticent about me living alone in the campus. Really, the less mess, the better."

He looks at the ceiling while putting his hands on his shorts pockets. I'm chewing my lip nervously. I have never felt like this before with Mike.

"Listen mate, I'm not afraid of what you'll be doing to her. I'm used to that. I'm just worried about her behaviour after you dump her. And as you said, she is new. She needs friends. It's too soon for her to be ditched in a new town."

He finally looks at me and agrees with his head. I exhale the air I was holding and notice that my body was tense when I feel myself getting lighter.

"You're right. But she's a pretty bird… What about you get to know her first?"

"Me? I'm not the one interested!" I'm obviously in denial. I'm very curious about her and Mike's suggestion is not bad at all.

He starts to walk, looking for his favourites snacks on the top shelf, and I see that he has a smug smile in his face.

"I think you are. Don't forget that you were blushing when you left her house. If you didn't argue, what did you do?" He looks at me like he already knows the answer. Which he don't. Damn him for remembering it.

"Forget what I asked. Go after her and do whatever you want. I'll deal with whatever consequences your actions will bring" I walk to the soda section and he almost has to run after him. I hate when Mark gets to my weak point without noticing. And I never warn him about that because that's just embarrassing.

"Luke, mate. Calm down." He turns me around to face him. He is worried. "Sorry ok? Don't tell me what happened in her house. I was just playing with you!"

I finally look at him and accept his apology. Mark always understands when I'm really mad. Am I really mad about this?

"Listen, you took it the wrong way. When I said that you should get to know her first, I was talking about being a good neighbour and show her around the town and stuff. It isn't suspicious at all and then, even if someday I ask her out, she won't think that you are her friend because of me. That way, whatever happens, she'll still be your friend. What do you think?" For the first time, Mark his asking my opinion about a girl he wants to date. And his face tells me that he is really interested on my opinion.

"You are right. We'll do it that way then. But please, let me be friends with her before you come to the picture, ok? I don't want to be known as the guy-who-introduced-me-to-that-bloody-git…"

"You're the bloody git!" He says to me laughing.

Five minutes later we head towards the cashier to pay for our snacks and drinks, and after we leave the grocery shop, we run to the park to get the best spot to play football with each other. The park has a lot of people but luckily, most of them are kids who prefer the playground. The clearing is almost empty and we find a place where the ground isn't inclined and doesn't have holes where the ball gets stuck.

We start to play with each other, 50 meters apart, when Mark grabs the ball with his hands…

"What's wrong?" I ask confused.

"The girl…what's her name?"

Of all the questions I had in my head, neither was about her name… Damn…

*****F*****

Thank you for reading this chapter and, please, feel free to review it and let me know what you think. I already have the next chapter finished, but I'll give it some time.

Until next time :).


	3. Chapter 3 Deal

Hello everyone. I'm seriously amazed with the number of views this story has, I wasn't expecting so much.

*****B****

Paths – Chapter 3 – Deal

After a good shower, I get dressed and finally go downstairs to check the living room and the kitchen. Lately, the tiniest thing can make my mother mad so I try to prevent it the best I can. I forgot to close some cabinets and drawers when I was searching for food and the boxes aren't organized like they used to be.

I lean on the kitchen counter, relaxed. Today I had an awesome exercise along with Mark. Sometimes I miss playing football and being tired after a practice. Lately, to not lose my shape, I run 3 miles three or four times a week. I won't get any more muscles, but it makes me feel good and in a good mood.

The place where I'm standing gives me a complete view of our driveway. My mother must just some minutes away and I'm waiting for her, to have a chance to talk to my brother the instant he arrives. I hope the dentist went well because I don't want him to be mad at me and whine. I'll need his help for this new task: get to know the neighbour.

I look between my and the kitchen clock, bored, when I notice a couple entering my neighbour's front yard. I get closer to the window. The man starts to open the mailbox. He definitely lives there. The light at 7p.m is inappropriate to see their faces clearly; I can only see shadows on their features.

While he is checking the mail, the woman starts to open the front door but waits for him to enter. When he passes by, she ruffles his hair and gives him a little pat on his shoulders. It's an adorable sight, I can tell you.

I go to the other side of the kitchen, where the windows are completely faced to their house. I'm glad all the neighbours in this place decided to have small fences, or I wouldn't see anything at all. And now, I'm glad that they enjoy the natural light enough to have light curtains in their living room. The moment they turn on the lights, I can see almost clearly everything that happens in there.

The women goes to the stairs, climb one or two steps and I think that she called someone who's upstairs…. Maybe she called the girl! Now that I look at the women, her body movements resemble the girl's.

The man approaches the woman and puts an arm around her and then, the girl arrives… She greets them with a smile and kisses. They are her parents for sure. Now it seems like they are giving her some good news because she looks excited. And now it's hugging them. I wonder what made her so happy. She doesn't look like the kind of girl who gets easily excited. She is too mature for that… I think.

During our brief meeting, I only noticed her eyes… big, brown and vivid eyes, despite the tiredness in them. But now, since she's not looking at me, I can see the "big picture". She has a slight figure and curly long brown hair. It must give her a hard time everyday. I smile to myself, thinking that maybe that's the reason behind her tired look.

She's talking and gesticulating and they are laughing at her. She is adorable, looking like an excited little girl. I bet that's her true personality. Maybe she covers herself up for the world, but not for the people she loves.

I only wanted to get to know her, but now, I want more. I really want to be her friend.

"Michael, quit playing with the mashed potatoes!"

My brother drops the fork and ignores my mother. He hates when one of us scold him. He thinks he is too old for that. He starts to drink his juice looking at the ceiling, bouncing his legs.

I didn't talk to him already because, when they arrived home, my sister Susan asked me for help with a new kata she has to know for karate classes. She received the green belt a couple weeks ago, and since I memorized all the katas I learned myself when was having karate too, she wants to know this one already to be advanced compared to the others. She is demanding with herself.

Now that I'm more interested in my female-neighbour, I really need to make Michael talk to me. So I decide to ask him an easy question.

"So, Mickey, how was the dentist?" He looks directly at me with a serious face. I only use this nickname when we are in good terms. And apparently, we aren't.

"It was good. He only checked my teeth. I had a little cavity and he took care of that." He answers, while playing with the mashed potatoes in his plate. My mom notices that and sighs loudly.

"Today he had a new dentist: Dr. Granger. His wife is also a dentist." My mom adds.

"That's cute. Do they work together?" My sister asks interested. She loves romance and any hit of that calls her attention.

"Actually, they do. And they live in our street. I don't know exactly where, but they do."

"That's… nice. Did you like him?" I ask my brother. He has his mouth full so he answers with his head. I feel that he is still mad at me so I give up. If I ask for his help right now, he'll certainly tell me no. Unless… I give him something back.

Fortunately, I have a lot of things Michael desires, and since I'll leave for college soon, it's a good idea to give them to him. That way I won't feel vandalized if I find out that he rummaged through my things.

"Hmm… Michael?" He looks at me. "After dinner I have to sort some old stuff I have in my bedroom, to throw away. If you want to, you can pick what do you like, for yourself…"

My all family stares at me suspiciously: my mother is well aware of our argument some hours ago, my sister knows that I don't enjoy having my brother in my bedroom and Michael himself, can't believe that I just invited him. He stares at me, looking for some hint of mockery. Then he seems convinced.

"Okay. Wait for me there. Today is my day to clear the table."

"Alright kid, thanks!" I get up quickly and start go upstairs when I listen to my sister saying: 'Did he say 'thanks'? '. I slap myself mentally for that slip up. Now they must know I'm up for something with Michael. I need to "pay" him really well to keep it a secret.

I enter my bedroom and start looking for the old shirts I have. I have some of Manchester United, one of Aston Villa and two of the England national team. Since two years ago, Michael asked me a lot for one of them. I never wanted to give him a single one but now, I'm willing to give them all. It has to work.

I display the shirts on my bed. I gather some accessories football-related like gloves, caps and shorts that I don't think I need anymore when I notice a light being switched on in front of my bedroom. One of my windows is facing my neighbour's house. I go around the bed and stand in front of the window.

The curtains are pink. I bet it's her room. I can see her shape and I know it's her. I need to know what kind of things she likes to do, before the first friendly approach. I know it's not right to be spying on her. No, this is not spying. This is almost voyeurism!

"I'm here…" Michael enters my room and sits on the chair I have near the desk. He scared me a little. I didn't heard his footsteps…

He is looking at the content in the bed, examining it, and I can tell he wants something… everything!

"Oh…good!" It's no use to pretend that I just want him here to choose the things. I need his attention right now. No time for acting.

"Listen, Michael…" He looks at me while I sit on my bed, facing him. "Before I give you something I have a deal to make with you…"

His gaze goes to my bed and then, to me. "I knew this wasn't for free."

I almost feel sorry for the kid but I can't give up. I stand up to close my bedroom door and sit down again.

"I'll need your help. You are a kid and people believe in kids. Do you remember when we broke the garage window, and when you told mom that it was a kid passing by, she believed you?" I hate lying, but I would hate more giving my money to pay for that window.

"Yeah, I remember. But I was a real kid when that happened. Now I'm almost a teenager…" I feel myself roll my eyes. I didn't felt like a teenager until I reached 13 years old. What does he know about that matter?

"Yeah, sure. But since you're younger than me, people still believe in you. I'm eighteen and that doesn't work anymore…" It's true. I frown at the thought.

"I'm sorry about that Luke." He really seems sorry.

"And that's why I need your help" I wear a pleading smile. Thank god for the kid's kindness, because that works.

"What do you need me to do? …" he asks with a sigh. It's like I'm the kid and he is the patient parent.

"Apparently, we have new neighbours. They live in this house, right here" I point to her house.

"I don't remember seeing anyone living there." He says, scratching his head.

"Me neither…." We are looking outside. I don't know what is catching his eye, but mine is surely attached to her bedroom window. She is still in there. Without turning my gaze away, I continue.

"I think there's a married couple and their daughter living there." I can feel his eyes on me. I don't know why but I can't look at him back. I'm about to ask my little brother if he wants to help me to know a girl.

"How old is the girl?" he asks suddenly.

"I don't know but she's older than you. Older than Susan too." I need to look at him now. His face doesn't tell me anything. It's just searching my face.

"Do you want to date her?" He is not making fun of me, just asking. I love when he doesn't behave like a kid. He can be really mature when he wants to, since my grandfather's death. One year ago.

"No, now I just want to be her friend. " Now? Why did I use this adverb? I've never got lost in my words so many times. Today is a record. I'm getting worried. Maybe I'm just tired…

"What do you need me to do for you, Luke?" Shame on me! My brother is willing to help me!

"I need to know her. She seems nice and she's new around here, but I don't have the courage to speak to her alone. I need you to go with me…" I bite my lip, scratching my legs.

"When?" He asks, while he grabs a Rubik's cube he found on my desk and starts playing with it. Someone told me that that cube doesn't distract you from your conversation. On the contrary, it helps.

"What about tomorrow morning?" I ask biting my nail. Jesus Christ! I take it out of my mouth quickly. He doesn't notice my worry.

He doesn't answer me right away and I start do doubt that Rubik's cube theory when he just drops it on the desk and turns to me.

"Alright. We'll go together to her house tomorrow morning." He smiles and then looks at her house.

For the second time today, I feel myself getting lighter. First, with Mark and now, with my little brother? I don't recognize myself anymore. Six hours ago, I despised him and made fun of him for being afraid of the dentist. Six hours ago I wouldn't ask him for his help. Now, I need him. The personality I built for myself in the last years was getting damaged.

"You will pay me with those things?" I was distracted and I take a while to understand what he's saying.

"Yeah, they are all yours". Before our conversation, I was thinking about negotiating my stuff, but now I feel tired and worried.

"I don't want them all."

"What?"

"Give me just one shirt. The England one. If the thing goes well, you can give me the rest. It's sorted?"

I have to close my mouth and shake my head. Before, I was only confused with my behaviour. And now, I'm confused with his.

"S-sorted!" I stutter.

He gets up from his chair to shake my hand. It's your silent agreement. In this moment I know that he understands that this is a secret.

"I'll go with this one, ok?" He picks the one my father bought me when I was ten, and just leaves my bedroom.

I'm amazed. I know that someone else would want a lot of answers for what I just asked. My brother somehow realized that I didn't have those answers.

I know Mark told me to get to know this girl, but honestly, he just suggested it. The way I'm dealing with this makes it seems like it's mandatory. Is it because she humiliated me? She didn't intend to and I know that.

I need to get this straight: first I was curious about her. Then I felt protective. And since the moment I saw her with her (assumed) parents, I got stuck in her excitement and in that moment, thought that she was adorable. Yeah, I said it. But all of this in one day makes me feel really confused and afraid. Afraid of what? I don't even know….

I hope that tomorrow I'll have some of the answers I need. I, Luke Keynes, am not used to lose my head like this.

****F****

If you are little disappointed with this chapter I can understand that. But I can't make Luke introduce himself to Hermione in one go. He is nervous and thinking a lot about the matter.

I already have the next 3 chapters written.

If you have any question about the story, characters or honest opinion to give me, go ahead and review.

Until next time :).


	4. Chapter 4 Her name

Hello. Here is the fourth chapter. I'm sorry it isn't too long.

I'm seeing a lot of views but not so much reviews. I need to be judged people, or my work won't improve.

Hope you like it :).

*******B*******

Paths – Chapter 4 – Her Name

I'm on the living room, waiting for Michael to wake up. I know I woke up a little early but he can't be too late. I rather do it the sooner.

I'm so curious about her... And I just hope that she finds Michael adorable. That way, she won't stare at me so much and I'll be able to study her better.

We were together for what? Five minutes? Probably. But I can already tell that she's different from the others. And I want to know what makes her different.

It's almost 10 a.m. when I hear footsteps. In a short time I can tell it's Susan's. She's just taking a peek to the living room when she notices me, stares at me, and with a raised eyebrow, leaves the room. My sister can be scary sometimes. I feel uncomfortable, with the odd feeling that she knows what I'm up to.

She starts to play the piano we have near the hall and somehow it starts to relax me. I'm glad that she started to play. That way, all the family will wake up sooner. In half an hour Michael appears near me and sits on the sofa. He is already dressed up for the day.

"I just need breakfast." And leaves again.

I decide to go to the kitchen to help him. My mom is still a sleep. Luckily, the kid doesn't want anything sophisticated and it's pleased with the bowl with milk and cereal I give him.

"Are you ready?" He asks me with food on his mouth. He is looking at her house.

"Yeah, I think so. I shouldn't be nervous. We are just introducing ourselves as her neighbours."

"Maybe we should bring mom and Susan with us..."

I remember that Susan is just around the corner and might be hearing our conversation. I talk to him, trying not to be louder than the piano.

"Yeah, maybe we should. But you know that women talk a lot. If we go with them, she won't notice us." He looks at me with a quirked eyebrow.

"Ok. Let's go first."

I wait for him to finish his breakfast while I'm trying to get my hair straight. That's impossible when my hair is long enough to almost touch my eyebrows. I look to my brother and notice that is hair is also messy. But in his case it's cute.

He finishes the cereal, puts away is bowl and follows me outside. I get closer to our fence and start to look.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm checking if they are awake. I don't want to be rude and interrupt their sleep."

He starts to look with me, jumping because the fence is a little higher than him.

"Luke! Look!"

He points to one of their windows and I can see the woman, carrying a lot of books to one little table in their living room.

"We can go!" He looks excited but I just become nervous. He doesn't understand why I'm quiet.

"Maybe we shouldn't go now. She is… organizing her books"

"No! We should go now! It'll be fast and she can organize them after we leave."

I don't want it to be fast. I need to speak with the girl.

"And besides, you want to talk with the girl, not with her mom." Touché, Michael.

"Maybe the girl is still sleeping." I say hopefully. I'm having second thoughts about this.

"She isn't, look."

And now I see the girl joining her mother. Last night I had my doubts about her. I thought that I was overthinking and making a big deal. But no, I wasn't exaggerating. She really is different.

"But now she's helping her mother. Maybe later…" I try again.

"I think her mother can organize the books herself." And without hesitation, he grabs my arm and takes us to her front gate, where we stop.

I remember when yesterday I was worried because I didn't remember any single thing about this house. Now I think that's trivial. The girl took my full attention since then.

"Don't worry, we are just introducing ourselves." I say to my brother, but I can tell that he isn't worried at all.

He enters their front yard, walks calmly and only looks back at me when he arrives at the front door. The moment I reach him, he knocks. I hold my breath. He crossed his arms behind him, waiting, and I'm thinking that maybe I could run and jump to our front yard, but I know that someone is coming. And the moment arrived. The door is being unlocked.

"Oh, look! Hello Michael! How are you doing? Did you decide to look for my house?"

What? I remember this man from yesterday. He was the one checking the mailbox. I can tell by his profile. But how does he know Michael?

"Good morning Dr Granger. I… I didn't know you lived here. Are you my new neighbour?" he is confused and looks back at me, questioning something with his eyes.

"Hm, yes. I moved here a couple weeks ago." I notice that his smile drops a little. His hair is brown like the girl's, but has some grey in it. His eyes are a greyish blue and he uses glasses. And he is taller than me.

"Err…Good morning sir, I'm Luke, Michael's brother. It's nice to meet you. We live right there" I point to our house. "We just wanted to welcome you and your family to our neighbourhood." I rest my hands in my brother's shoulders after the firm handshake I give him. Thank God I've got my capacity to speak back. I was worried that Michael would have to be responsible for all the talking.

He looks at our house and nods his head. "Oh, really? Who would imagine that you live next to me, Michael?"

My brother just smiles and when I'm almost feeling an awkward silence coming e clears his throat.

"Do you want to come in? I would like to show my wife the patient who bit me last afternoon." He smiles while my brother just laughs. He should be ashamed.

He follows the man and they engage in a conversation about yesterday's appointment and I decide to follow, feeling really nervous. The real reason behind this visit might be just around the corner.

He stops in front of the kitchen door, interrupting his conversation with my brother, and turns to the living room.

"Jean, love, come here! Do you remember the kid I attended yesterday? The one who almost bit off my finger and ripped of my latex glove with his teeth?" It's Jean her name?

My brother is laughing, holding his stomach when the woman approaches us. She isn't tall but has presence. Like her daughter. And has her eyes. Big and brown. And somehow, they look younger than the daughter's. Speaking of her, why she didn't come too?

"Yes, I remember. Is this the biter?" She asks ruffling his hair too. I'm glad that I didn't bother to make him comb it.

"Nice to meet you Mrs Granger. I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt your husband." Apologizing while smiling doesn't seem to honest, does it?

"It's ok, he is fine. See?"

Mr Granger waves one finger on the air and shows around his band-aid.

"This is my brother Luke." He says to the woman and I shake her hand with a polite smile.

She asks my brother something about the biting incident and while the three of them continue their conversation, she leads us to the kitchen. I look behind me, trying to see if the girl is still on the living room but it's out of my view.

The kitchen is different from ours. Doesn't have toys, pencils and magazines everywhere. When we sit on the table, I notice some drawings on the refrigerator door. They have a signature but I can't read it because I'm too far. Maybe I should use the drawings for my benefit.

"Do you have kids?" I ask, pointing to the refrigerator. I interrupted their conversation but they don't look offended. Just my brother, because he enjoys the attention.

They look to the refrigerator simultaneously. Mr Granger smiles and without looking away, speaks to me.

"Yes, we have one girl. But she's not a kid anymore." They are staring at those drawing, lost in their thoughts. I don't understand if they are happy or not. They look… nostalgic.

"Is she here?" Michael asks suddenly, breaking the silence.

I can feel the anticipation in me. This is new chapter in my life that I'm about to enter. Knowing her name it's the first of many things I want to know about her. Last night I tried to guess it but none seemed to fit her.

I know I'll be thinking about her tonight too. And today she won't be the girl-who-lives-next-to-me or the-teenage-girl-neighbour. Tonight, I'll call her by real her name.

"Oh, of course!" Mrs Granger 'awakes' and answers to Michael. "We forgot to call her and introduce her to you. How could we? I wonder why she didn't came to see who was talking… Maybe she needs help…" And leaves the kitchen.

Michael looks at me with a smile and raised eyebrows. He is telling me silently that I should be happy because I'm about to see her.

"How old are you Luke?" Mr Granger asks me with a knowing smile.

"Eh, eighteen and eight months." I answer nervously. Michael looks at me concerned. Mr Granger just nods his head, still smiling.

"My daughter is eighteen too. Eighteen and…. almost ten months". And winks at me.

I just knew her age and I can't be happy about it because I'm blushing. How embarrassing!

"She is coming. She got distracted with a book!" Mrs Granger enters the room. I decide to take a deep breath, when suddenly, she appears.

"Hello. I'm Hermione."

*******F*****

Since this chapter wasn't too long, The next one you'll be uploaded in less than 24 hours. Or maybe I should ask for reviews first... hm...


	5. Chapter 5 Books

Here's the fifth chapter. Not long but I hope it is enough :)

********B*********

Path – Chapter 5 – Books

Hermione.

Instantly I feel my body raising from the chair and going towards her, never turning my gaze from her eyes. They don't look so much tired like yesterday. Her eyes are a deep brown and I feel light chills on my back because she doesn't turn her gaze away too.

"From The Winter's Tale?" I ask. My voice is hoarse.

"How do you know?" She smiles, while shaking my hand.

"Exactly! My husband and I are big Shakespeare fans. I remember the first time I read that play. I was still a teenager. That name caught my attention and I knew that it was the perfect name for my daughter." Mrs Granger says, while putting an arm around Hermione's shoulders.

I almost forgot that there were other people in the room. I have to force myself to stop looking at her to respond.

"It's one of my favourite plays too, next to Twelfth Night."

Now that I can see all of them clearly, it's really obvious that they are a family. She has physical traits from both of them, nicely mixed.

"So, you are an avid reader?" Mr Granger asks me, raising from his chair and showing interest.

"Yes, since I was 4 years old. I forced my grandmother to teach me."

"That's really amazing. Hermione enjoys books too, a lot." He smiles at her and I can see a small blush. Is she embarrassed because of that? Or because of me?

"I don't like to read. I can't understand the sentences…"

I almost forgot about Michael! He is seated on the kitchen table and we are all gathered near the kitchen's door. Hermione approaches him and shakes his hand.

"Hello. What's your name?"

"Michael. And that's my brother Luke." Damn, I forgot to tell her my name. She looks at me with a smile, nods, and then turns her attention to him. And now I have to close my mouth.

"Why you cannot understand the sentences?" She asks with a bit of worry on her voice. Maybe she thinks he has some kind of learning problem.

"Because I read to slow and then, when I finish the sentence, I already forgot about the previous words…" He is pouting and looking at his hands. He just got her pity.

"Oh, don't be sad. I had that problem too when I was young. But my dad helped me."

Michael looks at Mr Granger and then looks at her.

"Do you want me to help you?" Hermione asks while touching his hair with her small and delicate hand.

Michael looks at me and I don't even know what's the expression I'm showing when he makes a decision and turns to her.

"No. I want Dr Granger to help me. I know that you are busy with some books."

Oh damn! He just admitted that we were spying on them! They just caught us!

"How do you know I'm busy?" She asks after a laugh and a raised eyebrow.

"Your mother told us."

Did she? I don't remember.

"Yes, I guess so." She is wondering the same thing but quickly gives up.

"Ok Michael. I'll help you but you have to promise that you won't bite me." Mrs Granger starts to laugh to and Hermione opens her mouth in an amused shock.

"It was you?"

"Sorry." He says shameless. She 'punishes' him with a little pat in his head, smiling.

"How about you come with me upstairs? I have some old books that helped Hermione when she had difficulties reading. I can show you how to start training. I'll lend you some books and one of these days you can show me how are you doing. What do you think?"

"Really? Thank you Dr Granger!" And then he raises his hand to offer an high five to Hermione's father, who takes some time to understand what he's doing, and then slaps poorly his hand. Michael is trying to teach him how to do it better when Mrs Granger clears her throat.

"Ok, I'm glad that the boys sealed their deal. Hermione, since your father will be helping Michael and I have to start preparing our lunch, maybe Luke can help you with the books we were sorting on the living room. Do you mind, Luke?"

"Not at all." I notice that my answer was too quickly. I look desperate.

Hermione looks at me with the same look she used yesterday on her backyard, the one who made me blush, and smiles.

"Alright, join me."

I follow her to the living room, leaving my brother and her family behind. If I want to now about her, I must forget them or I won't achieve anything today.

She approaches the small table and without looking at me, starts to give me the instructions while getting some books out of the boxes.

"So, my parents like to sort the books in this way: genre, author and then, release date. We didn't organize them when we put them inside the boxes, so maybe you'll se some medical book next to a drama."

"Okay." I respond while watching her hands moving. I notice that she is using a long sleeved shirt. Today is warm. Isn't she hot?

"Do you see that table?" She points to a big table near behind the sofa. "There are some piles that my mother and I already organized. Now, this is the challenge that I propose to you. If you are a true reader, you'll recognize which pile is the correct one. Are you ready?"

Hermione likes to have control. The way she is talking to me and saying what I have to do shows me that she won't let me talk much about nothing but the task we're doing. Fortunately, I've read some books about this behaviour and I can change the way things are leading.

"Did you tell your parents that I was here yesterday?" I know that she didn't. But I want to see if she is willing to have a conversation with me that is not related with our task.

"No." She eyes me for the first time since we got to the living room and crosses her arms. I think she didn't like my out of topic question.

"Why?"

"I didn't think it was necessary for them to know that a ball fell in our backyard and the owner asked me to pick it up."

"Why not? I tell my mom when someone enters in our yard."

"Well, I'm not like you."

I'm shocked. She said that with a calm voice but it sounded cold. Where's the sympathy she showed in the kitchen? I have to recompose myself because I am really surprised and almost disappointed in her. Even tough I don't know her to well. But I was expecting something different.

"Did I bother you yesterday?" I ask looking at her.

"No."

"Am I bothering you now?" I'm afraid that she might say yes. If so, I'll have to leave and forget about getting to know her. Thinking about that gives me a little pain in my stomach, because I just spent a restless night thinking about her and I don't want to believe that it was for nothing.

"No, you aren't bothering me." She sits in a near armchair with a sigh and starts to rub her temples. "Please, sit."

Maybe she'll tell me that she can't be involved with someone like me because I'm… a boy? Really, I can't find any good excuse besides that one. What could it be?

I sit on the sofa, facing her and getting worried.

"Look, I'm not used to having friends… like you. I know that you are trying to be friendly and that's why you came here this morning, but I don't think that… we should be friends." She bites her lower lip waiting for my reaction.

"Why? Because I'm a boy?"

I notice that it was a stupid question like I suspected because she looks taken aback.

"What? No! Believe me, that's not the problem. I'm just…different. And I'm only used to socialize with people… like me."

"Like you… like what? Are you like…gifted?" Why not? Of all the possibilities it's the most plausible. She looks uncomfortable.

"I guess you can say that… Gifted." And looks at the floor.

"Isn't that a good thing?"

"What do you think?" She is moving her hand nervously and I want to comfort her, so the answer leaves me easily.

"Being gifted it's uncommon. You should be proud."

I say with a smile. And she smiles to me, looking at my eyes. I start to feel the curiosity about her again. But this time isn't in a desperate way.

"I am proud."

"So why you were concerned about my opinion?"

Her smile faints.

"Usually, people don't enjoy gifted people."

I get a little closer to her, without leaving the sofa.

"That's because people don't like to feel less important or lower compared to another people. It doesn't bother me to have a super intelligent friend. It doesn't bother me at all."

Her eyes open at my revelation. Maybe I said too much…

"How do you know I'm intelligent?"

"That's what gifted means, right?" Does she think that I'm so dumb that I don't know the meaning of gifted?

"Yeah… sure…" She looks concerned.

"Maybe I'm not so intelligent like you, but I think I can follow your line of thought." I say laughing. "Don't worry Hermione, I'm not offended."

"Still, I'm sorry. And sorry about my behaviour before. I was being defensive…" She smiles ashamed.

"I totally understand"

"Thank you."

We keep ourselves seated, looking outside. I look briefly at her and notice that her nose is just the right size for her face. And slightly pointed upwards. It makes her look confident.

"So, should we sort the books?"

She 'wakes up' from her daydream and stares at me, and with a playful smile gets up from her armchair.

"Can you manage it?" She asks with a quirked eyebrow and arms crossed.

"Of course" I get up and follow her to the table. " But I might need some help with the books piles."

********F******

The next chapter will be uploaded on friday. I wanna thank who reviewed this story because it really helps me. More reviews will be welcome too :).


	6. Chapter 6 Agreements

Hello! Here's the sixth chapter.

I want to get something straight before you start reading it. In my opinion, after the battle, Hermione parents were not to fond about seeing their daughter in the wizarding world. Of course she must have told them what happened when she was on the run with Harry and Ron. And that's what's behind Mr. Granger "suggestion".

And don't forget: although Ron is not mentioned and won't be in the next chapters, he is still Hermione's boyfriend. But Luke doesn't know about him, and Hermione's parents don't know about their new relationship status. Maybe her mother, we'll see :)

*********B**********

Paths - Chapter 6 - Agreements

"You must be joking!"

"I'm not! Listen, the romance is the main theme in the book. If not, the murder wouldn't have happened."

"Yeah, I know. But the romance only represents one third of the book... it can't be the main theme. It's silly."

Hermione and I have been discussing about this one book for fifteen minutes. We don't seem to agree about the correct pile for it. Don't get me wrong; we are having fun with it.

"No, it isn't! You're being macho about it. You don't want to admit that you've read this book which happens to be a romance."

"I don't have a problem with that! I've read Jane Austen!"

She looks surprised and chuckles.

"Oh really?"

"Yeah, and quite enjoyed it."

She starts laughing, again. It's the fourth time since we started this task.

"Now I understand. If you're comparing this book with Jane Austen's, this is definitely not a romance. Oh Luke..."

Yesterday I would be mortified about someone making fun of me. I'm not used to that. But her laugh and the way she moves when she laughs it's enjoyable to watch. She wrinkles her nose and her eyebrows make a little dance when she needs to breath.

"Quit making fun of me, Hermione, please..." I almost beg her but I'm chuckling too, spoiling my serious face.

Suddenly I see a cat walking into the room and jumping to one of the armchairs. I recognize him. Is the same one my brother was patting yesterday afternoon, before his dentist appointment. The orange one.

"Hey Hermione, is that your cat?" I'm surprised. He looks bigger up close.

"Oh, you mad cat! I haven't seen you since yesterday!"

She drops the book and approaching him, sits besides him and starts to stroke his rather long hair.

"Where have you been? This is not the Burrow, you know?"

"He has a burrow? That's strange for a cat..."

She looks at me quickly, looking uncomfortable... Maybe she feels embarrassed about having a cat that likes to dig... a burrow.

"...but I guess that he is an original cat. What's his name?"

She looks at him, pulling him to her lap and swallows before answering.

"Crookshanks..."

"Crookshanks? Why?" I ask without thinking.

"Because of his legs, look..."

She puts the cat on the floor and while he's walking to the other armchair, I can see what she is talking about. I almost want to laugh because of the way her cat walks but that would be rude. And she really seems to like him.

I take a brief look at my watch when I see that it's almost 12:30 and my mom must be definitely awake and worried about Michael and me.

Right on cue, Michael and Mr. Granger appear in the living room, coming from the stairs. Mr. Granger is giving him a tip about the longer words. Then he spots us and notices his daughter's face.

"Is everything ok dear?" He looks at me questioning with his eyes but I don't know what to say. I look at her and I notice that, the tiredness that I saw yesterday in her eyes, returned. She looks sad. And I can't believe that it was because of our talking about her cat.

"Yeah..." She says while coming closer to the table where I'm at, holding some books. "I got distracted..."

She doesn't look at me when she approaches the table. Since my brother decided to question something to her father (again), I decide to take a risk and suggest her something that came to my mind when we were discussing about the book.

"Hermione, do you want to come with me to a book store, tomorrow? Since you like books, I can introduce you to my favorite bookstore. It's in this town and the owner is really friendly. She's the one who suggests me the books every time I go there. And then, we can even ask her what does she think about this book we were discussing about, to see which one of us were right. What do you think?"

She looks at me, opening the book absently and then, looks at her father, who is introducing Michael to Crookshanks.

"Alright. Tomorrow at 4?"

"Ok, I'll be here to pick you." I'm smiling at her. But inside I'm really excited about showing her around. Since we both enjoy reading, I guess I am the right person to show her our town, not Mike, who despises books.

Mr. Granger decided to get Michael and me home, even though we live in the next door. He wants to tell our mother where we were and give her some scones Mrs. Granger did this morning.

I really felt welcome in his house. His wife is really nice and Hermione is easy to get along. Well, not in the beginning, but after some minutes exchanging books back and forth, I guess she became more comfortable and talking with her was really easy to do. I didn't feel like I was talking with someone gifted. Don't get me wrong, she talks like an adult and I can tell that she does know more about life than I do, but she never played the superiority card. She was really humble.

"So, tomorrow you'll show Hermione around?" Mr. Granger asks me while he is closing the door. My brother is a couple steps ahead us, walking and jumping at the same time.

"Yes. I'll show her my favorite bookstore. I hope it's ok with you, sir."

"Oh, no. I don't have any problem with that. It'll be good for her..." He stops and starts staring at the flowers in his yard. When he stares at me again, he is biting his lip. Maybe he will play the father part and tell me the conditions.

"Luke, can I ask you something?" He asks me in a whisper. I look at Michael, who is leaning at their front gate and looking to the street. I guess that he wants to tell me about my brothers reading problem.

"Sure..." I approach him and he leads me to his garage.

"Michael, your brother and I will be at the garage checking some things. Could you wait a minute? It'll be fast."

"Alright!" He shouts and sits on the grass, opening one of the many books Mr. Granger lend him.

We get to the garage and while Mr. Granger is looking for the light switch, I start wondering that maybe this isn't about Michael.

"So, Luke. I guess that my daughter and you get along really well, since you too enjoy reading, and you look like and good boy academically too. Is that right?" He is really straightforward.

I'm slightly blushed but since the garage light isn't too bright, I'm not worried.

"Yeah, I enjoy having good grades. And knowledge is never too much."

He looks satisfied with my answer.

"I'm glad that you think like that. You seem like the perfect person for what I need. Tell me, Luke. Would you like to be with Hermione more frequently? Did you enjoy her company?"

All the books I've read about subtlety in psychology can't tell me what he is getting at. Fathers usually don't want boys around their daughters. At least 'frequently', like he said.

"Well, today was the first time I socialize with her, but I really enjoyed it. She is really intelligent and I know that I'll learn a lot with her. And, sir, about being with her more frequently, well, I can't make that decision alone. If she's comfortable with that, I won't mind at all."

I feel like I talked too much. He is searching me and smiling.

"Luke, I'm really glad that you enjoy Hermione's company. I wouldn't force you to do what I'm about to ask..."

He looks at the door and then, at me.

"I would really like that Hermione could find friends in here. And I guess that you are a good way to start."

"Really? It doesn't bother you that I'm a boy. Maybe a girl would be a better friend. There are some things that I don't understand and-"

"No, no! Believe me! That isn't a problem at all." He startled me with the interruption and I can see that he is nervous. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok, sir."

He starts to play with his watch.

"Look, I hope that I won't scare you with what I'm about to say, but I really need you. You don't know this, but Hermione have been studying in a school that... isn't very common."

"A school for gifted people? I know that, she told me."

He looks surprised and I wonder why. It's being gifted something that they don't like to tell people?

"Gifted? Hm... I guess you can say that." I want to ask him what he means with that but he is faster. "The thing is, Jean and I think that Hermione should be around people like... you. People in her school are... different and maybe... she needs to be with normal people again. It'll be good for her..."

"Are they that much different?"

"Hmm...slightly. They are good people and she found really good friends there but… being always with them is… restricting her."

I wonder if he was talking to himself in the end because he did it in a whisper. He turns to the opposite wall, with his back to me.

"We decided to withdraw her from them for a while. She didn't like it of course. But she doesn't understand that being with them is stressful for her and for us, She's just eighteen and I want her to behave like a teenager, not being worried like an adult."

I'm having a strange feeling about this school and her friends. Maybe they are a group of gifted people who behaves like a cult. And maybe that's why Mr. Granger doesn't seem to like them. The way he says that they are not common and normal, looks like a light way to tell me what he really thinks about them.

He starts wandering in the garage, picking some tools randomly while talking.

"Her… school had some… issues this year. Things are coming back to normal, of course, but they're still dealing with some… stuff… "

I do not understand a thing about what he's saying. He is pouting and I'm almost afraid that he is going to cry. But he recovers. And looks at me.

"They are not the best people to be around her at the moment. Hermione needs to be with people who enjoy life. She was always a mature girl indeed, but at the moment, she shouldn't be. She needs to be a teenager." And silence fills the garage.

"Is she having some kind of depression because of what happened?"

It's the only thing I can ask because I want him to tell me more. I don't think that asking directly more details about her school or friends would be a good idea.

"I don't know. It's possible."

Why is it possible? Now I need to ask!

"Sir, what really happened with her school?"

He sighs and looks at the floor.

"I'm sorry Luke, I can't tell you. They have a… rule. I don't want to get in trouble."

I nod at him in understanding, but I'm not resigned.

"I just need you to be with her, while she's still here. Jean and I are working most of the weekdays and I don't want her to feel alone. In September she'll be going back, and I want her to stay. She's being away from us since she was eleven. In the last years, she spent most of her holidays with her friends from there and not with us, her parents. We almost feel like outsiders in her life."

Alright: now I'm really sure that that people from her school are a freak cult who takes the gifted children away from their parents. Maybe 'they' think that normal parents can't take care of gifted children. That's so wrong that I'm almost furious with 'them'. And I don't know 'them'. It's strange to think that Hermione belongs to that group.

And now I understand what Mr. Granger is asking. In the beginning, I thought that I would do it because I want to know her. But now, I want to do it because the Grangers deserve to have their daughter back. And I want to help them.

"I'll help you Mr. Granger. You can count on me." I say and I'm determined to do my best.

"I don't want you to feel that you 'must' do it. I'm not forcing you Luke, remember that."

"I know you aren't, sir." He looks at me and smiles. "So, is this a secret? She mustn't know that you want me to be friends her?'

He leads me outside and squeezes one of my shoulders.

"She must think that you're the one who wants to be friends with her."

"But I want to!" I say presently. He chuckles and I'm embarrassed, again.

"I figured. Maybe I didn't needed to ask you, right?" And he smiles at me.

He calls Michael, who was lying on the grass reading, and takes us through the front gate.

I'm glad that Mr. Granger accompanied us. If not, my mother would have scowled me until night because I didn't left her a note saying where we were. Mr. Granger promptly saved me, saying that he was the one who thought wrong and forgot to tell me to warn her. My brother didn't say anything so my mom believed him.

Since I made this agreement with Mr. Granger, I can tell that he is willing to take me of the hook with my mother, if that avoids me being grounded. While he and my mother were speaking, he praised me about my manners and culture to her and she was almost shining with proud. He is a master with words.

My mother even decided to invite Mr. Granger and his family to dinner, next weekend, to make a 'decent welcoming to our new neighbours', even though she left with him and my sister Susan to greet Mrs. Granger and Hermione, who she thought were 'very similar too each other but the girl looks older than a eighteen-year-old'.

I can tell that she doesn't know that I'm trying to be friends with Hermione, because she spent the lunch telling Susan to 'get to know the girl', because 'the girl needs friends'. I didn't say a thing about that being my "job" and Michael pretended to be uninterested about that matter too, saying that he only cares about 'Dr. Granger because he is my dentist and my reading tutor.' Later he confessed to me that he liked Hermione a lot and she was a lot nicer than Susan.

At the end of the day, I had to give him all my football gear. The kid did more than I deserved and who would have thought that tomorrow I would be showing Hermione my favorite bookstore? Yesterday I didn't even knew her name, her age, her smell….

Her smell? Now I look like a psychotic person. But yes. Now I know her smell.

Now I'm in bed, looking through some books I have about traumas and stress situations, trying to know how to deal if she has some downfall. I've done this a couple of times before (one of the times was with Mike, after a problem with his parents marriage). But then, I remember how we spent our morning with the books and it hits me…

Hermione doesn't look weak and she's not the kind of person who needs someone's support all the time. She looks like someone who prefers to deal with her problems alone. Some psychologists say that's not recommended. But how many times I've done the same to protect my mother or even my siblings from worrying about me?

As I think about it, I close the books. I won't need them this time.

I want to be her friend, not a therapist. It doesn't matter that her father asked me to do it. I'll do it in the most sincere way. I don't want to be worrying about her as if I'm a doctor. Because she doesn't need a doctor, she needs a friend from outside, who's impartial and has no strings attached with what happened.

Because whatever happened with her school, friends, or even her cat, she was stronger than that.

*********F*******

I hope you liked it. I think that with this chapter I just ended the preliminary part of this story.

Please review and tell me what you're thinking :)


	7. Chapter 7 Gravity

Hi there! After two weeks, I'm glad that I finally had the time to finish and check this chapter and start the new one. I'm sorry for the waiting. Now school started for real. :(

******B******

Paths – Chapter 7 - Gravity

The sun is low in the sky, making our shadows longer. But still, mine is taller than hers.

We are walking home and Hermione is talking quietly, yet excited, about the new books she bought. Apparently, she didn't have the time in the last few years to read books with 'trivial subjects, like relationships and drama', only some classic ones. After that, I recommend her the new best-sellers and I was surprised when she didn't knew none of them. She said that studying at her school required a lot of reading but just of books made especially for the students.

Since we left the bookstore (and afterwards, when we went to a coffee shop to grab a snack) she has been reading the back covers, while carrying two full bags, trying to balance the books in her hand. I already tried to help her three times but she refused. One of the times was… strange.

_(Flashback)_

"… _So, he decides to move to Australia alone, wanting to find a future for himself, but he spends so much time alone, he starts to feel disturbed." _

_Hermione is holding six books and struggling to keep them together, while wondering around the bookshelves, trying to read the titles._

"_It sounds good, but I need something cheery…"_

"_Well, it's not only about that, of course, there are some-"_

"_Oh look!" She says to herself. She's reading the title silently, only moving her lips and tilting her head._

_I get behind her to be able to read the book title but soon I get distracted with her hair and the funny curls it has. Luckily, she starts to move to get a book that is above our heads. I see that she's having some trouble with that._

"_Let me hold those books, Hermione. You'll be able to see new ones more easily."_

"_It isn't necessary. Just wait…"_

_She balances the books in one arm and reaches the back pocket of her jeans with her hand. Is she feeling… her bum?_

"_Ehh, Hermione?" I ask worried._

"_Damn…" she whispers, withdrawing her hand. The she turns around to face me and must have noticed my curious look._

"_Don't worry, I'll pick it up to you." I say quickly reaching for the book._

_I can feel that my ears are red. Because she knows that I looked at her bum. I feel her body moving behind me._

"_Thank you." She stutters._

_In three seconds I decide that I can't avoid looking at her again. It was an incident. So I turn to her quickly, but I almost knock her books down. I'm glad that my reflexes are good enough for me to grab them before any damage._

"_Well, these are enough. What do you think?"_

_Of course she doesn't care about my opinion. She just wants to know if I'm not feeling awkward. Which I am…_

"_Yeah, they are alright for now. Let's go to the cashier." I look her in the eye and smile._

_She smiles at me too and starts to walk. _

_And her hand in her bum doesn't leave my mind._

_(End of Flashback)_

"…maybe they won't be enough…"

"What?" I ask, startled.

"I said that maybe this books won't be enough for this summer. Where were you Luke?" She asks, smiling.

Of course I won't say to her what I was thinking about. I bet she already forgot about that embarrassing moment. Otherwise, she wouldn't be smiling.

"If you want to, I can lend you mine. Better, I can give you some of mine. Since I'm living in September, they'll be in good care."

"You're leaving?"

"Yeah, for the university. I'll be living at the campus dormitories." I say excited.

"That's nice. Aren't you worried about being away from your family?"

"Not really. I'm eighteen. I just have to prove that I can handle myself alone…" …to my mother. Even Hermione's father trusts me.

"But still, being away…."

"Hermione, that's what you've been doing for the last years, isn't that right?" I ask. I won't pretend that I don't know that aspect in her life.

She looks at me with a quirked eyebrow but then she must have realised that somehow her father told me.

"It's true, but it's not the same…"

"You right, it is not. In your case, it's worst because you left home when you were much younger than I am and you are an only child. At least I have my siblings to entertain my mother. What about your parents?"

I hear her gasping and notice that she stopped.

"I'm sorry…" I apologize, facing her.

"I much do you know Luke?" she asks, placing the bags in a bench and sitting, looking ahead, to the other side of the street.

I sit beside her, counting how many things I should tell her. I don't want to give away what her father is planning…

"I know that you only spend the holidays with them… and that they miss you constantly."

"It's not my fault…"

"I know. They want the best for you and that's why they allowed that to happen. I'm sorry Hermione. It's not my business what happens between you and your parents…"

She pats my shoulder and smiles weakly.

"It's ok."

I'm glad that she wasn't angry with me because of that outburst. I almost accused her of being a bad daughter.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"Right now, would you rather be with your friends or with your parents?" I ask calmly, trying not to offend her.

She takes away her hand and I feel cold.

"I need to be with my parents. I spent too much time away from them and…"

I hear Hermione sniffing but when I look at her, she doesn't have tears. She is looking at her hands, playing with her thumbs.

"…and…?"

"I need to show to them that I really care and really want to be with them. But I need to be with … my friends too. It's complicated…"

Our conversation just reached 'the point'. The thing her father refused to tell me about. If Hermione doesn't want to tell me, I have to accept that. I decide to take a safe escape.

"I think that, while you're here, you should just focus on your parents. If you're missing your friends so much, just call them and chat for a while."

She chuckles, as if I said something really absurd.

"What?" I ask.

Our conversation is interrupted by a bus arrival. Like every person, we start to look at the people who are getting out, when I spot her. And she spots me too.

"Mr. Luke Keynes!" She says loudly, while walking towards me.

"Hi Annie…" I smile at her. Her good mood never fails.

She stares at me, expectantly and then, rolling her eyes, clears her throat.

"Hello, I'm Annie. I don't know what happened to Luke, but it seems like he forgot that he should introduce people who don't know each other…"

I'm amazed with myself. I don't know how I forgot that etiquette rule. Annie approaches Hermione and shakes her hand.

"Hi, I'm Hermione, nice to meet you." And I almost feel jealous because Annie managed to get a bigger smile from Hermione than me.

"Nice to meet you too. So, you are…friends, family, boyfriend and girlfriend…?" She asks, switching her gaze between the two of us.

I decide to let Hermione answer. I don't think that friendship is something appropriate to call our 72 hours relationship.

"Hmm, we are friends, I suppose…" she looks at me for confirmation and I nod. Somehow, I think that our early conversation settled that. "We leave next to each other."

"Well, if you 'suppose' that you are friends…" Annie says jokingly. " Oh right! Luke, I was kind of looking for you. Apparently, Mark tried to speak to you all afternoon but weren't home. You should have at least twenty calls waiting for you because he started to ask other people to call you. He thought that maybe you were angry with him because of something I didn't really understand about but I think it's-"

"Well, what did he want?" I ask her quickly. This girl can ramble about anything.

"Right! So, Mark's gonna have his house for himself this Friday and he is planning a get together. He invited the usual people, you know: the same people who get invited every time Mark organizes something. Oh, and he said it's dinner too, so you should bring some money. He is thinking about ordering pizza. How original, don't you think?" she says sarcastically.

Hermione is looking at her, smiling politely, but maybe wondering how can a person talks so fast like Annie does. I'm used to it.

"Oh, yeah. Hermione, I'm sure that this invitation is for you too. Luke just has to tell Mark that he is bringing someone."

"I don't suppose I should go. I'll be the girl no one knows. It's strange." She looks at me but I can't tell if she is being polite or if she really doesn't want to go.

"Oh, honestly, there is always someone new. Plus, girls are always fewer than the boys. And don't worry, usually they behave themselves around us…"

"Good Annie, now she's scared." I say.

"…and you don't have to be all dressed up. Really, go with what makes you confortable. Some of us get too confortable and wear pajamas, isn't-"

"Hei! That was once, three years ago and I wasn't conscious! Does everyone need to know about that?" I retort.

Hermione is looking at me with her eyebrows raised.

"Well, better through me than through Mike or any of the boys. What do you think?" She asks, challenging me.

I say nothing and Hermione laughs, asking Annie more details.

"…the thing is, Luke never loses his control. That one time, was history. That's why we make a big deal about it." She says and the two of them start laughing as if I wasn't there.

If she knew… If any of them knew how many times I lost control in this last couple of days. Now that I think about it, I look like a character in love. In literature it's so cliché when a character loses the gravity on earth and starts gravitating around the person he loves, losing the touch with the things he once believed.

In the beginning I thought that it's just some a beautiful way of describing how things occurred. And the few months I had a girlfriend, I never felt myself changing because of her. Honestly, I didn't love her. Neither did she. We only had enough affection for each other for things to work. But with Hermione, I've surprised myself saying and thinking things that I didn't use to do. I'm losing control.

I can't lie. She is pretty. Not only that, she is smart and more mature than more of the 18-year-olds I see around me. If someone asked me if I have any kind of interest in her, I would be laying if I said 'no'. But at the moment, I don't know what kind of interest I'm supposed to have. Should I try to get a date with her or is it too soon?

I have to remember myself that her father told me that I would be a good friend for her. Friend. I can't promise him that things won't lead to another way.

"… Luke will get you there."

"I'll get her where?" I ask Annie, confused.

"I said to Hermione that she doesn't have to worry about Mark's address. She'll go with you."

I look at Hermione, surprised that she is wiling to go. She doesn't look like someone who enjoys parties and get-togethers. And I don't think that people in her school agree with such loss of time, doing nothing besides talking, drinking and eating, when they could use that time to educate themselves.

"Are you sure you want to go?" I ask her.

She looks at me and then, at Annie. Annie smiles to her, reassuring.

"Can I think about it? I'll give you an answer until Thursday, if that's alright…"

"Yeah, don't worry. Well, I've to go. It was nice meeting you, Hermione. Luke, take some pills…"

I chuckle, watching Annie crossing the road, almost getting run over by a motorcycle.

"She is the one who needs pills…" I whisper to Hermione.

She stares at me questioning.

"Don't worry. It's just a joke. We use to say that to each other a lot."

She chuckles to and starts to rise up from the bench. I notice that the lights on the street are turning on; it's almost 8 p.m.

"We should go. My parents must be already at home."

I groan, stretching my arms above my head. Sitting in benches is never confortable.

"Let me help you with this bags, please. It's annoying me a lot seeing you carry them by yourself."

"Excuse me, but I'm used to do things on my own." She says stubbornly, trying to pick everything up at once.

"Well, I'm glad that you're a fan of feminine emancipation, Hermione. But really, unless you have some kind of magical power who gives you the ability to carry this all alone, let me help you, or we'll be getting home really late because _someone _is struggling with books and bags."

She gets quiet and looks at the bags. Then, without a word, gives me one of them.

"Don't call me feminist. I believe in equality." And walks away leaving me alone, feeling amazed by her response.

I have to walk fast to reach her.

"It didn't look like it. It took you two ours to share the bags with me!"

****F******

This chapter might have more grammatical errors than the previous ones but I really wanted to update this.

Thank you for the reviews. Some of them showed me what I shouldn't forget to get in this story in the future ;).

Don't be shy and if you any question, critic or whatever, leave a review, and I'll be glad to answer.

Until next time :).


	8. Chapter 8 Not expecting this

Hi there. Here's the new chapter. Thank your for the reviews, I love feedback. I'm sorry this update took 3 weeks but school isn't a piece of cake for anyone.

In this chapter you will not see much of Hermione. Let's say that this is just a preparation-chapter. I hope you like it.

*********I********

Paths – Chapter 8 – Not expecting this

This is amazing.

And this is one of the reasons it doesn't bother me so much when I have to water the plants in our backyard. I always take advantage of this to get my feet dirty with mud. Connecting with the Mother Earth and all of that. Feeling like an element in the nature. It's relaxing and gives my mind a break. And when I start to enjoy the emptiness in my mind, it ends.

Tomorrow, Hermione and I will be at Mark's house for that get together he planned and I've been thinking a lot about it. It's Hermione's fault. She's been asking me what kind of things we talk about and what kind of things we do and that was all I needed to know for sure that she was a novice in this kind of social events.

Sometimes it looked like she was nervous and didn't want to go. I had to lie (something that is becoming frequent lately) and say to her that they were expecting me to bring a friend and it'll be kind of disappointing if I arrived there alone. Since then, she only wants to know details.

Her father came last night to talk with me, giving my mom some excuse about needing "help from a young man". I was worried that he knew about the invitation and didn't approve. On the contrary, he thought that it was a perfect opportunity for Hermione. "It'll take her mind out of the things that are bothering her", he said "and maybe she'll learn how to be a normal teenager." After that, he gave me some money for gas and other necessities we might need. It made me feel bad. This not something I'm being forced to do. He doesn't have to pay me.

"Luke!"

I turn around startled and the hose escapes from my hands, dancing on the ground, watering me. After some seconds of following it and making a fool of myself, I approach the tap and turn the water off. Embarrassing!

"Sorry if I startled you!" She says and I divert my eyes from my wet clothes and look at her. She is leaning from her bedroom window and has her hair pulled in a bun.

"It's fine. Thanks for waking me up!" I say smiling and squinting my eyes because of the morning sun. I walk to the side of our backyard that it's closer to her house and lean on the fence.

"Are you barefoot?"

"Hmm, yes." I look at my feet, all muddy and probably looking disgusting. "Sorry."

"Sorry? You're at your own house, Luke. I was just asking." She smiles and I get distracted when she puts a strand of her hair behind her ear. That's the sweetest thing a girl can do.

"Yeah, you're right. So, how are you feeling today?"

I've never thought that we'll be so close in less than a week but I guess that living next to each other helped that a lot. Well, we're not best friends and we don't share a secrets like long-time friends do. Hmm, if we think about that awkward moment in the bookstore… Stop thinking about that! It's dangerous!

"I'm feeling well, thanks for asking." She says nicely.

She's been answering this every time I ask her. I'm always hopping that someday she tells me the truth. I know she's worried. I know she misses her friends. I know that she can't have a good night's sleep. I noticed that three days ago, during one of my bathroom trips. It was 3 a.m. and she was fully awake, reading. I remember that I decided to wait until she got tired and went back to sleep, but that never happened. Mostly because I fell asleep first.

"That's good!" for now. "So, Hermione, Michael and I are thinking about visiting the pond in the park. He has this new remote control boat that he want's to try and, well, you could join us. What do you think?"

"Oh, thanks." She says looking down. "Unfortunately I'm going to spend the day in London, with my mother. Sorry."

"Hermione, don't worry. You need a break of me anyways. I've been dragging you around to my favourite places and you never complained. Today it's your "day-off". Enjoy it." I say, trying to give her an honest smile.

I'm not going to lie: I'm disappointed. I was going to ask her about her love life. Why? Because, yesterday, she asked about mine. And today was the perfect day to ask her about it. The subject is still fresh.

"Oh shut up. If it wasn't for you, I would be really bored!"

"I don't think so. Another bloke would pass by, notice you, and make an effort to know you and be your friend. By now, your would be having fun with him."

She looks at me suspiciously.

"Is that what you did, Luke?" Oh damn…

"What? No! I mean: I noticed you but-"

"Calm down, I was only joking." She laughs. "Well, I've to go. I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course. Have a nice day in London!" I say, still blushing. After so many times, I've been used to the feeling.

"Thank you. Bye Luke." She waves and then closes her window, smiling. She's so delicate in everything she does. Even when she has to struggle a little with the window lock.

"I thought you we're dead!"

"Liar! You thought I was angry with you! Annie told me!"

We are fuming, challenging each other. When Mark arrived he scared me a lot because I'm not used to see him so angry.

"Yeah, it's truth! And do you know why she knows that? Because she answered the bloody phone! Where were you? Every time I tried to speak with you, you weren't at home! Damn it Luke!"

I feel like he is overreacting with the situation but he is right. I haven't seen him since last week.

"Calm down…"

"Calm down? You're joking! What kind of friend are you? Annie told me about the girl she saw with you! I don't really care about that bird but if you wanted time to spend with her, you could have told me!"

"Let me explain…"

He searches my face and gets straight, crossing his arms across his chest.

"Alright. What do you have to say?" A couple years ago, I would get a bruise on my face. I see the effort he did. Mark doesn't enjoy a friend's betrayal. We've been through a lot of things since we were 10 years old and spending one week without talking to him with any excuse is the worst thing I could to him.

"It's her, the neighbour."

He blinks a lot of times with his mouth open, surprised.

"What the hell, Luke! And what has stopped you of notifying me that?" he says, hitting my shoulder with his fist. "Wait a minute..." he looks outside, to the Granger's side, "The pretty neighbour? The one who just moved next to you? How is that possible?"

He turns to me, curious and with a mischievous smile.

"How is what possible? I did what you suggest me to do!" I'm offended… and surprised too. Honestly, I've never thought that I'd be this far with a girl without Mark's help.

"Finally! Luke, you're officially a men!" and then he screams, punching the air, as if Manchester just scored a goal.

I'm glad that he isn't angry with me anymore. And I have the confirmation when he gives me a hug, patting my back. Three seconds later, he withdraws, still holding me by my shoulders and scanning me.

"Wait. You're not a man if didn't do it. Did you do it?" he asks me slowly.

I take two seconds to understand what is he talking about. When I do, I drop my head and release a long breath. He can't be serious…

"Hey hey! Don't worry. You're Lucky Luke! If you were lucky enough to get to know her in such short time, you'll be lucky for that too!"

"Damn Mark. Shut up and let me explain you everything."

We head to my bedroom and he makes himself confortable in my bed.

"So, you introduced yourself like the good neighbour you are and then…" he asks expectantly.

I start to select in my head what I should say to him. I don't think that the agreement Mr. Granger and I did is something I should talk about, specially with Mark.

"It's simple: I offered to show her around, since she doesn't know a lot in our town."

"Nice. So, in this last week, you've been like a tourist guide to her."

"Yeah, I guess so." I say, smiling.

"Luke! That isn't good!" he says, rising from the bed. "You have to show her that you're more than that: you're a man. She has to feel that she's lucky when she's with you, not the opposite!"

"I'm not like you!"

"I know you aren't, but I was expecting more!"

"I'm trying to take things slow!"

"Well, alright then. Tell me: is she the one your bringing tomorrow to my house?"

"Yeah, why?"

"I'm warning you: don't be surprised if any of the lads ends up with her in one of the bedrooms."

And this is why I never missed Mark in this last week. I know, I was busy and charmed with Hermione too, but the way he acts when he wants me to agree with him, is vile.

"She's not like that." I say through my gritted teeth.

"Luke, I'm not talking about her. I'm talking about the other blokes that will be there. You know how they are. New girls are new meat for the predator. You remember, a couple years ago when Rachel arrived, don't you? It was mad!"

I do remember. She was "something new" in our circle of friends and three of the boys tried to date her, including Mark. And it wasn't because of her, it was just about their masculine pride: who had the best approach, who was the best at flirting… it was tense.

"Listen, I'm just telling you that tomorrow, you should be 'the guy who brought me here' and not 'Jack's friend who is my neighbour.' You know how capable Jack is."

"Don't worry, now I can say that we are more than neighbours. We are friends." I say but I'm worried about the things Jack is capable of.

"She told you that?"

"Actually, she told Annie…"

"Oh, that's good, I suppose" he says, scratching his chin.

I start staring at the floor. I remember when I was excited about spending the night with her. Being with someone at night isn't the same as being with someone during the daytime and I would like to test that with Hermione. Maybe we could get a little intimate. Nothing much. I would be happy with a hug. I never gave her one.

"Do you think that it's enough? Being her friend?"

"I guess. But you sort of need to mark your territory around her. Do you understand?"

"I don't want to be like that. I can tell that she doesn't enjoy that type of behaviour."

He sighs and sits in my bed, starting to play with my pillows.

"Oh fine. Let me see…" he looks at the pillow, looking for something. "Oh, I know. I'll just say to them that you are interested in her. It's simple and truth."

"Hmm, alright."

"If anything, we'll ask Annie to "protect" her. No one can get through Annie, you know…"

I laugh because it's truth. When we decide to adventure in pubs and some older guys start to approach the girls and they aren't in the mood, Annie does the service. Because: 1) She can be scary when arguing. 2) If a girl prevents a guy approach, they normally respect that. If a guy prevents another guy approach, usually it ends in violence.

"Thanks for the help Mark. I just want her to have a good time. Maybe she'll decide to stay forever."

"I hope so! We need more girls to balance things in our group and you need a girlfriend."

"Do you think so?"

"Yeah, since her arrival you started to behave like a normal person. Do you know how many times you surprised me this afternoon? A lot. I've never seen you so worried about someone's opinion before. Luke, you asked me if it was enough being her friend! Me! That's so lame... She's making you lose control of the things you say, or think, or whatever. I should be worried but I can't be, because I'm finally seeing that my best friend isn't a robot."

And now I'm surprised because I've never seen Mark being so honest about anything. He's not making fun of me. He is really amazed. And now I understand why he is my best friend.

He pats me on the shoulder, embarrassed.

"Oh damn! We look like two girls, talking about our feelings! How lame. It's your fault. Or maybe it's her fault. Wait? What's her name again?"

How is it possible that I never mentioned her name?

"Annie told me that she had an unusual name and she didn't remember it. So tell me, what's her name? I need to know. She deserves and award for messing you up and without her name I can't do it." He asks me, elbowing my ribs, making me feel embarrassed.

"It's Hermione. Her name is Hermione." I say proudly.

The playful smile in Mark's face disappears in an instant.

"How old is she?" he asks hoarsely. Something tells me that he already knows.

I'm confused about his reaction and it takes a while until I answer him.

"Eighteen." I say searching his face.

And since I was watching carefully his face, I can tell the exact moment when is face becomes pale and he forgets to breathe.

******F*******

In the next chapter we'll see how the things will go at Mark's house. At the moment I'm having some issues with the characters and the new ones but nothing impossible. Just takes a lot of patience :).

Don't be shy and review or ask me anything.


	9. Chapter 9 Classmates

Hello! After a month I was able to update this story and I'm extremely sorry. This week I finished my first round of exams (yeah, here in Portugal we can do the same exam twice) and finally was able to post this chapter. I hope you like it.

*******B******

Paths – Chapter 9 – Classmates

"How many years until I have a beard?"

I sigh, cleaning the razor and grabbing the towel from my shoulder to clean up my face.

"Maybe five years…"

"A real beard!"

"In ten years…"

"Last time you said that it was going to be in seven!"

I drop the towel in the laundry basket and Michael gets off from the bathroom counter. He always sits there when he decides to watch me shave. Which has been always lately.

"Well, I'm not certain. But I'm sure that you'll have a lot of beard in ten years."

He looks satisfied with the answer and starts entering my bedroom.

"What are you doing?" I say, following him and getting ready to throw him out of there. He's seated and playing with the Rubik's cube, ignoring my question. I hate that and he knows it. Ignoring me makes him powerful between the two of us, and I can't accept that. I'm older!

"Do you know what you're wearing tonight?", he asks without looking at me.

"What?" I ask surprised. "Get out of my room! I have that sorted." And I do. Why wouldn't I? It's just a get together, not a fancy dinner. I don't really need to choose my clothes previously to an event like this. I'll just grab something clean and casual from my wardrobe.

He drops the cube in my desk and starts leaving. I can hear his footsteps on the stairs when he says, almost screaming.

"Hermione likes boys who have a good appearance!"

What?

"Who told you that?" I scream back, poking my head through the bedroom door. He is already downstairs.

"Mr. Granger!"

Translation: Mr Granger likes boys who have a good appearance. That's the type of boys he wants to see with his daughter. Good subliminal advise, Mr. Granger.

Sometimes I wish I could get him out of the picture. He's making me feel pressured. Of course, if it wasn't for him, maybe Hermione and I wouldn't be friends. But also, we could have a different type of friendship, not so rushed and more natural. I wouldn't be so curious about the things I don't know about her. Because when you befriend someone, you aren't searching for anything, like I am.

I go back to my wardrobe and pick some random jeans and a polo shirt. Mark says that 'it's best piece of clothing you can use to show off broad shoulders, after sleeveless shirts'. Why am I bothered about showing off something I don't have, it's beyond me.

Speaking about Mark, I'm still worried and a lot confused about what happened yesterday. I was really surprised with the way he acted after I told him Hermione's name. And I didn't get the chance to ask him about that because he left after I could do it. He just asked me if I was sure that she was going and to warn him if she changed her mind. When I called him, 2 hours later, his mom was the one who picked up the phone and she said that he wasn't at home.

I spent a lot of time trying to figure out what was wrong but nothing came to my mind. I'm sure that Mark saw her, the day we threw the ball to her backyard. And I remember that he thought that she was pretty. That's why his reaction to her name doesn't make sense. It's unusual, true, but not frightening. Later I decided that maybe he recognized the name from the Shakespeare's play. Which would make a little sense since he hates Shakespeare and anything related to books. Lousy excuse, I know.

After some cologne and a quick re-check at the mirror, I say goodbye to my mother and siblings and head to the driveway, where my car is parked since school ended. I check if everything is fine and clean up some crumbs and spots I find in my dashboard. Fortunately, I bought a new vanilla freshener. Does she like vanilla? Another thing I'll find about tonight.

I lock the car and start walking to her front steeps. I can see that someone is near the front door; the shadow moving and I don't need to ring the bell because the door opens instantly.

"Goodnight", he says to me smiling politely.

"Goodnight Mr. Granger. Is Hermione ready?"

He looks behind him and approaches me, almost closing the door behind him.

"She's upstairs with her mother." He answers and then puts a hand in my shoulder and I get nervous when he looks me in the eyes. "It's everything sorted for tonight? Do you need anything?"

"Hmm… it's everything alright." I say after swallowing. "What time should I come back with her?"

"Oh, I'll let you decide that. I'll not cut your time with your friends just because Hermione is with you."

"Maybe 11:30…"

"Listen, Luke." He chuckles. "Just make sure that Hermione has a good time. Maybe she'll need a little help to get used to what you and your friends do, but I'm sure that she'll adapt." He grabs his wallet and starts taking some pounds. "Maybe you'll need a little more. I haven't been in a pub for a while. With the inflation and all…"

He hands me the notes and before I can object, Hermione appears at the door.

"Luke!" She says, descending. "Sorry if I'm late." She's adjusting the light jacket while at the same time, Mr. Granger silently obliges me to take the money.

"It's alright, we have enough time." I say. Mr. Granger winks at me and shows a hidden thumb in the air, in approval. She smiles and gets closer and I can tell that her smell changed.

"What time should I be back?" She asks her father.

"Whenever you want. Just have fun and be careful. " He looks at her, almost surveying. "And don't take which is not necessary."

The way he's looking at her tells me that he isn't talking about some feminine gear girls use to carry with them. I frown but no one explains…

I've been driving for only 5 minutes but that was enough time for her to start drumming her fingers on her legs, biting her lip or worse, her nails. Taking advantage of the red light, I look at her.

"Nervous?"

She looks away from her hands and grins at me.

"No. I'm just afraid."

"Of them? You don't need to…"

She chuckles and the light turns green.

"No, I'm not afraid of them. I'm afraid of my behaviour around them. "

"Really?" She nods. "Don't worry about that. Normally, they are very friendly. I know that they are very curious about you and I don't know what Mark or Annie told them but I'm sure that you'll feel welcomed. Maybe not right away, but eventually."

"That's nice…" She pulls her purse to her lap and starts playing with the zipper.

I don't believe that she'll stand at least 3 hours with them. Until now, I never thought about Hermione being shy and honestly, what she is doing is sort of crazy. We've been friends for a week and she trusted me enough to accept an invitation to something like this. In my case, I think I'd have declined.

Let's see: she invites me for an evening with her friends from the _other _place. Would I be able to spend a couple hours with people who are different? Wait! They're not that different. They are like her. Gifted. But I really doubt that I'd feel attracted to them like I'm her to her. But maybe I can't see what's different in her because I like to see her in a way that suits me more. I see her as an adorable girl. A girl who isn't afraid of saying what she thinks. A girl who has a smile that changes my day. A girl who knows a lot and knows how to share her knowledge without being boring. And I love that. I love her.

"Hermione?" She looks at me. "Just let me know when you're bored or uncomfortable ok? We'll leave." I smile reassurely to her.

"Don't worry. It'll be uncomfortable, I'm sure of that, but I'll survive." She sighs. "And my father told me that I'll only be able to evaluate my night tomorrow."

Mr. Granger. She's doing this because he asked to.

"Forget it." I say, feeling a certain rage. "If you want to, we leave earlier and go home. Or somewhere else." I take a quick look at her expectantly but I can't read her face. Did she notice my lame invitation?

We are at Mark's door. She's slightly behind me and I can hear her shallow breaths. I ear some voices inside: Annie arguing with someone, Jack laughing really loud, Renan arguing with a lot of cursing (with Annie for sure) and Rachel telling Mark to open the door. Before I have the chance to apologize to her for their behaviours, it opens.

"Hey Mark!"

He isn't looking at me but at her. I position myself aside and when I was going to introduce her to him, he steps outside and extends his hand.

"Hello… Hermione Granger."

I look at him, expecting some kind of chuckle from Mark, because this kind of introductions (handshake plus a girl's full name) is one of his ways of flirting, but somehow I must have forgotten about what happened yesterday. He has his lips pursed and his looking directly at her.

At the same time, Hermione has her mouth slightly open and a surprised look. She approaches him slowly to shake his hand.

"Mark… Mark Henley?" She is narrowing her eyes.

"Yeah…" he says releasing her hand, taking a step back.

"Wait…" I say, interrupting whatever was happening between the two of them and looking to their faces, searching for answers. Maybe I slipped out to Mark that she was Granger, maybe, but I'm completely sure that I didn't told her about Mark's last name. I rarely spoke about Mark with her! I need to ask. "Do you know each other?"

They are looking at each other, making a silent conversation that I don't get. Then Mark gives up and looks at the floor. Dammit, they dated each other! And things ended badly. I can feel the tension in the air and I'm so curious about what happened that I'm almost forgetting that I'm interested in someone who used to date Mark. Something that I promised myself it'll never happen.

"Luke?" Hermione calls, looking at me. Maybe my thoughts are well expressed in my face because she quickly averts her eyes.

"Don't worry Luke! I know Hermione from primary school, isn't that right?"

She looks back at him and nods.

"True, we were classmates for a few years."

Classmates. I discreetly release the air in my lungs. I can tell that they are telling me the truth because Mark isn't a good liar and if they really used to date, he wouldn't be so polite with her. But the first reaction is still bothering me. I need to understand.

"So why is that-"

"Luke, finally! We can't order food until everyone has arrived!" Annie says loudly while crossing the hall to the door.

"What is he doing outside? Snogging Mark?" I hear Renan shouting from the living room.

Annie rolls her eyes and approaches us, putting an arm around Hermione.

"I'm sorry if they are ALREADY bothering you with their weird chats. Just to let you know, we are better than this." She says, pointing at us. "Come, I'll introduce you! What's your name again? It's really unusual you know? But, don't worry because it suits you. Not that you're unusual. You look very common to me…"

Mark enters after them without looking at me and follows Annie and Hermione without a single word. When we get into the living room, I see Annie introducing Hermione to the girls; Rachel has one hand on Hermione's shoulder and must be telling some joke about us while Camille is smiling politely and even though she's not speaking and 'attacking' Hermione like the others, I can tell that she's curious.

The boys, Renan and Jack, are seated in the sofa, and completely oblivious of the tv-show. They are looking at her whispering things to each other. I decide to get closer to them, sitting beside Jack.

"Hey , how are you?"

"Honestly, we are relieved!" Renan says chuckling.

"Yeah, now we know for sure that you're not into boys, Luke." He says, while grabbing a beer from the coffee table and giving it to me.

"I can't, I brought the car."

"What? You'll spend the night here Luke, like always. Tomorrow it wore off…"

"Maybe later…" I don't want to discuss with him about the possibly of me leaving earlier.

Annie drags Hermione and starts introducing her to the boys. They are very polite to her and it's weird watching my group of friends (or at least, the boys) containing themselves in order to make her feel welcomed. Annie and Rachel are talkative as ever.

"Luke, tell me something." Jack says, leaning closer. " Mark told us that she was out of bounds. Are you dating?"

"Well…" My urge to lie is huge.

"Hey, if he said that she was out of bounds, I'll keep quiet. But it's strange you know? She's a fine bird and Mark never told us that."

We both look at her. She's with the girls, watching some magazines filled with celebrities, gossip and boys. They always bring those to our gatherings, to exchange between the three of them. They must be commenting about some random bloke from some boy-band because Rachel is talking about his 'nice stomach', Camille is blushing and Hermione looks at them, with a look between amazed and curious.

"By the way, where's Mark?" Jack asks and we start to look around.

"He went to the kitchen." Camille answers quickly. "I'll see if everything is alright." She rises from her chair, trying to excuse herself.

"No! No! No, no, no, no! You're not leaving this desk before learning how to appreciate a handsome boy like this one!" Rachel says, grabbing Camille back to the table.

Renan rises suddenly, looking offended.

"What? What about me? Everyone knows that I'm the fittest boy in here!" And starts moving seductively towards Camille, making her blush even more. Embarrassing her it's Renan's favourite hobby.

"Ew, Renan! I've seen you naked and that's nothing amazing about that!" Rachel says, crossing her arms, while Renan is caressing Camille. Annie is shaking her head disapprovingly and apologizes to Hermione, who's watching Renan's almost lap-dance, trying to control her laugh.

"Ergh, I'm glad the food is late or I'd be throwing up…" Says Jack, looking disgusted.

"Let me check with Mark about that." I say, rising from my seat. "Hermione, will you be alright around this madness?"

"I hope you're not talking about me Luke!" Annie says, quirking an eyebrow.

"Or me…" Jack mumbles before taking a sip of his beer.

Hermione smiles reassuringly at me and winks.

I enter the kitchen and I see Mark leaned on the counter, drinking a beer and staring at the wall.

"Mark?"

He averts his eyes from the wall and looks at me. I approach the counter and lean beside him.

"What happened between you and Hermione?"

He chuckles coldly.

"Not what you think, I'm telling you."

I cross my arms waiting for more information. When I see that he doesn't want to cooperate, I ask him again.

"So, what happened?"

He shrugs and looks at the bottle.

"Are you desperate or you really like her?" He asks bluntly. He moves away and stands in front of me.

"What?"

"Honestly. Are you really interested in her?"

What does he want? I feel myself getting angry with him.

"Why are you asking me that? And what does it has to do with what happened between the two of you?" I say back, almost screaming.

"It has nothing to do with it! Stop changing the subject!"

AH! His nerve!

"You're the one who started!"

"HEY!"

Annie is at the door. She enters and closes the door behind her. She looks like she's about to threat us.

"I don't know what is wrong with both of you lately and now, I don't care. I came here to ask you, Mark, " she looks at him "if you already ordered the food."

"Three margheritas." He replays, without looking at her. "They'll arrive in fifteen minutes."

She looks satisfied with his answer and begins to leave the kitchen. But before opening the door she turns around.

"Please, don't ruin the night for everyone. And Luke?" I look at her. "Stop worrying. Really." And leaves.

I feel uncomfortable. Embarrassed. Annie is right. I have to stop worrying about everything. Hermione seems fine at Marks house. Why I am creating a big deal out of this?

"Do you want a beer?" Mark asks, going towards the fridge.

"No thanks. I brought the car."

"She has a curfew?" He asks, and I notice that he's not scoffing.

"Yes." Why explain? I'm not even sure if she has or not.

He closes the fridge, with some cokes on his arms and starts to put them on the table.

"Luke, don't get mad at me. I just need to know."

"Why do you need to know?" Really, why?

He senses my disdain.

"Ok, come with me!" And saying that, he leaves the kitchen.

I climb the stairs, enter his bedroom and found him grabbing a box from the top of his wardrobe. He places it on his bed and starts ruffling trough the contents. Then he founds something.

"Look at this."

He hands me a photograph. It's his primary school class.

"Is she here?" I ask, searching.

"Yeah…"

I'm expecting to see a little girl with a big curly hair when Mark points to a girl that must be wearing her hair in a ponytail. I get the picture closer to my face, and I don't really know what I was expecting from a ten-year-old photograph.

She is close to her teacher, smiling sweetly. Mark is in the other end of the photograph.

"You weren't close, were you?"

"No. We were classmates until year 6, I guess. After that, all of us got transferred to another school, but she didn't go with us. And none of us was really close to her so no one bothered about that."

"No one? Really?" I look at the girl in the picture and feel sorry for her.

"Yeah…"

"Why?"

He sits on his bed.

"She was different from all of us. She liked different things." He says. I look at him and he is scratching his wrist, with pursed lips and looking absent.

"Well, I think that's common. She is gifted."

He turns to me surprised.

"Gifted?" He asks, taken aback.

"Yeah."

"How do you know that?" He asks me. He crossed his arms and it looks like he doesn't believe in me.

"Her father told me."

"He told you? Ah! That's impossible!" He turns around and walks back and forth on the bedroom.

"How is that impossible? Being gifted is something to be proud of!" I don't really understand why is he acting like this. He looks at me as if I'm crazy and decides to close the door. Is he going to argue with me, again?

He gets closer to me and asks, almost whispering.

"You saw it?"

"I saw what?" I ask, confused. He looks around and gets closer.

"What she can do with it?"

With… what? With her capacity to learn faster, accumulate a lot of information and desire to know more? Yes, I saw it. But why is he acting like this?

"Yes Mark, I saw _it_." I move him away from me and start to get worried. Now I'm the one who is looking at him like he is crazy. "She knows a lot about Shakespeare and is a real fan of that kind of literary works."

He steps back and shakes his head.

"Shakespeare?"

"Yeah Mark, Shakespeare. What's wrong with you? You don't know what 'gifted' means?"

He has his mouth opens and is only blinking.

"You know that being 'gifted', doesn't mean having super powers, right?" Mark isn't the smartest person I know but he can't be that dumb.

I'm expecting some reaction from him when I hear the bell.

"Mark?" I hear Annie calling him and that's when he 'wakes up'.

"Come on mate, let's get the food." He says, quickly leaving his bedroom.

*****F*****

I'm sure that you found a lot of flaws in this chapter and I'm sorry about that. Don't be afraid to review and ask anything about the matter. Next chapter will be posted next week (before the next round of my exams :S ).


	10. Chapter 10 - Glad you moved

I can't tell you how sorry I am for this huge delay. I'll never promise a chapter again, since I'm not completely sure about the future. Just say that school exams + college applications + vacations + moving to a new country + adapting to college and new country took a tool on me. I'm taking advantage of this little vacation-weekend to edit and upload. You guys see, instead of enjoying Amsterdam, I'm more concerned about you :).

I hope you like it!

*******B******

Chapter 10 – Glad you moved

"Who has olives?"

Jack, Rachel and Camille move themselves in order to give Renan what he asked for. It's a weird habit we have, exchange food we don't like, but it works and there's nothing wrong with it. In a normal day, Mark would ask Renan to share with him or he would ask for the mushrooms but today he's just quietly eating, looking at the television.

After he left his bedroom and answered the door, it was impossible to get him alone again. He got 'busy' with the food and the arrangements for the dinner and I think he was avoiding it too. Annie noticed and just asked me if everything was ok, but I don't really know, do I? Mark is the only person who can answer that.

On the other hand, I think Hermione is having a good time. Maybe Annie and Rachel scared her a little with their questions and I can tell that they were surprised that Hermione didn't know any Backstreet Boys songs, but fortunately, Camille has the same 'problem' and came to her defense. Right now, they are siting next to each other and Camille is explaining to Hermione the rules of the tv-show we're watching while Rachel is more focused about a certain contestant who looks like an 'animal with all that hair in his arms'.

"Hey Luke, you're going to the pub with us, right?" Jack asks.

Since I have my mouth full of pizza, I just shrug my shoulders, like I usually do when they ask me something obvious.

"Good, well need another pair of fists if we're going with all this girls!" Annie retorts instantly and gives him a kick, just to prove her point.

I look at Hermione, trying to see if she wants to ask me anything about the matter, because she never mentioned being in a pub before or something like that, but she's just staring at Mark. I can't really tell for sure, but it looks like she's expecting him to say something.

One hour later, we are outside Mark's house waiting for him to check if everything is ok before leaving. Jack, Renan and Rachel are discussing if we should visit the local pub or visit a new one, which just opened.

"If it's new, it must be crowded tonight." Renan says.

"And what's the problem with that?"

"Rachel, no one cares if you're in 'hunting season'." Jack replies using air quotes "Besides, I'm not really in the mood to wait a lot of time for a simple pint."

"And at least we are used to Joe's darts. And he has a special set for us." Renan points out.

"Well, if I was you, I'd be really careful with those darts tonight." Rachel says while turning around to call Mark for the fourth time.

In ten minutes we are at the pub and fortunately we survived Rachel's bad mood, Mark's apathy or abstractedness and Jack's and Renan usual bets about who would drink the most. One day I joined them and after that, I promised to myself I'd never do it again because they can really handle a lot of alcohol. It's almost disturbing.

Just when Hermione is about to enter, right next to Camille, I decide to stop her.

"Camille, we'll be right back, ok?"

Looking between the two of us, she nods and follows the others.

Hermione stares at me oddly and I just smile at her. Then, I guide her to the other side of the street, where the local park starts. I start to check for a good spot for us to talk, trying to avoid the ones near bushes, which usually have people behind smoking, drinking or whatever. Finally I find an excellent place, just beside the path that leads to the playground area. I sit, lean on the tree and pat the place next to me, inviting Hermione to do the same. The night is clear and there isn't a lot of movement in this side of the town. Maybe everyone decided to check the new pub after all.

"So ..." I start, while she tries to find a confortable position on the ground. Finally she crosses her legs and I find myself jealous of the way she does it. I always look like a retarded when I do it. "… are they scary or not?"

"What?"

"You know…" I chuckle, "… you saw the way they behave. An unusual troupe, I tell you. "

"Oh, I don't think so! At least they weren't worried about behaving _normally_ because of me." She said, looking at her hands. I chuckle.

"Are your friends like this?" There's a question I've never had a good answer. I think I could find a lot more about her friends from her father than from her. At least I know she has friends. But every time I tried to find out more, she managed to turn the conversation to myself.

"Sometimes… yes."

I waited for more but it never came. She just staring to the grass on ground and I noticed that she had her lips pursed. She didn't want to tell me more. Again. So I decided to ask something safer.

"Is it true that you were friends with Mike?"

She chuckles.

"I never said that we were friends. We were just classmates for a long time."

"Hmmm" I say back. "I've to be honest. When he stared at you, it was really strange is reaction. In the beginning I thought that you were one of his ex-girlfriends…"

"Well, I can surely tell you that I'm not. I haven't seen Mike for a long time and when he were classmates we were too young to date anyway." She says with a chuckle.

"Well, that's good to know." I say and instantly notice what I just said and start blushing. "Still, that doesn't explain why he behaves with so much… how can I say it… caution? Yeah, caution, when he is around you. For someone who used to be your classmate he was the one who talked the least to you tonight."

"Maybe he just wasn't in the mood to make conversation."

Not likely. I start to wonder if it has something to do with their common past.

"Or maybe you reminded him of something that happened in your school years! Is there some dirty secret about Mark that you know and we don't?" I say chuckling and kind of pleased. It can be truth. Mark is a very proud person and wouldn't like to be associated with something embarrassing.

She looks quickly at me with open eyes and I stop laughing.

"Well, he knows that you're gifted. Did you embarrass him in front of the class or something?"

She takes a deep breath.

"Actually, it was the other way around."

Really? Mark embarrassed her in front of the class? He is not that intelligent. Wait, maybe it wasn't in academics…

"He used to make fun of you?" I ask.

"He wasn't the only one." She says with a sad smile.

I can't believe that he used to be a bully. Mark can be a git and joke a lot but he doesn't approve of bullying. I remember the countless times that he got in trouble because of that, sticking up for kids who couldn't protect themselves.

"They made fun of you just because you were gifted?"

She throws her head back and releases a bitter laugh.

" I wish! I can't judge them; I had a lot of flaws. Big hair, buckteeth and later I started to be a little haughty, to cover my flaws. But that only backfired and aggravated the situation."

"And Mark was one of your bullies?"

"Luke, that was years ago. I'm certain that it wouldn't happen if we were older. You know how kids are."

"Yes, I know. But I can't imagine. It must have been horrible."

"It wasn't. A lot of things are worse than being made fun of." She said, her somber voice giving me a little shudder.

What can be worse than being made fun of? No kid or even teenager want to go through that. Not even an adult. Even if we try to ignore, it still hurts. Is it possible that she went through worse in her special school? I don't know much about gifted people but I truly believe that they have a lot more to do than discuss physical aspects in someone and make fun of it. But it's not even about that, is it? What could have happen in her school that it's worse than being made fun of?

The thing her father isn't allowed to tell me.

"Maybe we should go back to the pub. They must be wondering what we are doing…" She says, waken me from my thoughts. She is already up and cleaning the dirt off of her clothes.

"Yeah, we should." I join her and we start to walk back to the pub. When we enter, I easily spot my friends, seated in our usual round table. Jack and Renan already have some empty cups in front of them and Mark decided to drink something stronger today. Camille has a pint in front of her and I'm not surprised when I see that it looks untouched. But somehow, she ends up drinking it all. The three girls are talking quietly when they spot us.

"Hey, Luke!" Annie shouts, to get our attention. When we approach the table, Hermione quickly sits next to Camille. "Sorry we didn't get anything for both of you, we didn't know how long you'd take." She says, winking.

I feel their eyes looking between Hermione and me. The only one who isn't suspicious about anything is Camille.

"It's alright." I say to Annie, ignoring her smirk. "Hermione, let's get something for you to drink."

Hermione stands up and when we start to head to the bar counter, I can hear Renan whispering, "He doesn't look flushed…" and I roll my eyes. At the counter, I ask for a coke and Hermione asks for a pint. When I ask her why, she says that Camille recommended.

"Do you even like it?" I ask.

"Well," she says looking uncomfortable "I don't know. I've tried alcohol but not this."

"Really?" I ask and she nods, still uncomfortable. "Then maybe you should try it first in here. In case you don't like it, we get another drink and they don't need to know." I say to her assuredly.

"Ok. Let's go." She says to herself and starts to direct the cup to her lips. I see that she decided to be brave and took a big gulp of beer. When she stops drinking, she is squinting her face and shaking her head.

"Do you want to order something else?" I ask not containing my chuckle. The face she made told me everything I needed to know about her opinion about this drink.

"No." She says, after recovering. "It's different but I can handle it."

"Are you sure, Hermione?"

"Yes, Luke, I am." She says, smiling and turning around. I hope she's not offended but I don't want to return a drunk Hermione to Mr. Granger…

"Camille, please! It has been months since the last time!" Renan shouts suddenly.

We stop in our tracks, look at each other and decide to approach the others quickly.

"I don't care. We settled the last time that IT would be the last time…" Camille says, blushing. Hermione sits beside her, looking worried.

"Renan, we don't need games to drink…." Rachel sighs.

"But it's always fun, and we need to break Hermione's ice!"

"Pffff" Jack spills his drink on the table, getting a scowl from Rachel. "Oh God, that's not an expression Renan! You've been living here for years now." Jack's says laughing. Renan just rolls his eyes.

"Yeah yeah, Jack. Thanks!" and takes the pint to his lips. Silence descends upon our group when I hear Hermione clearing her throat.

"I don't think that my 'ice' needs to be broken but if you're curious about something, go ahead Renan."

"NO!" Everyone shouts, even Mark, and we get some strange looks from the group of people beside our table. Hermione has her brows furrowed and Annie leans over the table and starts explaining.

"Never, but never, give Renan full permission to ask you anything he wants. Do never give him that kind of freedom. He can be really inappropriate!"

"And 'he' is right here, Annie." He says, poking her back.

"But I understand if -"

"No Hermione." I say and my voice sounds deeper than intended. Renan and Mark look at me: the first looks disappointed, as if I just spoiled his fun and the latter gives me a subtle nod, of concordance.

"Fine." Renan says clapping his hands after drinking his pint to the end. "Jack, should we get the darts?"

Jack, who until the moment had his head leaning on the wall behind him, almost sleeping, drinks his whole pint and stands up. "Let's go!"

"I hope he is not mad…" Hermione says looking at both of them.

"He is never mad, believe me." Annie says with a smile. "But, if you want us to ask you questions, we can do it. " She says hopefully, exchanging looks with me for a second.

Annie isn't as dangerous as Renan but the type of reservations Hermione has been having with me since I met her make me a little uneasy.

"I can be the first." says Mark suddenly. His eyes look different because of his drink and he's leaning with one arm behind Rachel. We all exchange looks but no one says nothing against it. Honestly, I'm curious to hear what Mark has to ask her.

"Where's the school you went to for the last 7 years? Is very far away from here?"

I look at Hermione, waiting for her answer and I notice her sizing him up. Then she sighs.

"It's in Scotland."

"Did you like it?"

"Yes."

"Hm. I guess the subjects were different, isn't that true?"

"Yes, they were."

"But the right ones, right? Just what you needed to improve…" he says.

"Of course."

"Were you top of the class, as always?"

"You know me." Hermione answered slightly smiling.

"But… they were like you, weren't they?

She gave him a penetrating look, which made Mark swallow.

"They _are_."

"Then I'm glad you moved." Mark says, directing the cup to his mouth.

"Harsh! What a hell, Mark?" Annie says.

"Calm down, I mean it in a good way." He holds Hermione gaze. "Our school wasn't what Hermione needed."

"I guess not." she says.

"Well, I'm glad you moved too, I guess" Camille says looking uncertain.

"Ok, ok. I want to ask something." Anna interrupts. "Mark, you just lost your time a couple questions ago so just shut up." Annie says. "Are you going to university, Hermione?"

I notice Hermione's body relax a little and she takes a sip of her drink before answering.

"I don't think so. I still have one year to make at my school and I don't know if I'll attend a mug- I mean, university. My parents want me to but at the moment I just don't know…"

"What about a gap year?" Rachel proposes.

The girls start talking about the pros and cons of a gap year and I decide to approach Mark. He is ignoring me, observing the darts game between Jack and Renan. The questions he threw at Hermione confirmed my suspicions: he knows something, and that _something _would give me a lot of answers about her behaviour and most important, about Mr. Granger's secret.

******F****

Comment, review and beat me up with a stick, because I know I deserve it :).


	11. Chapter 11 - Flashback

Let's go back in time, shall we?

I hope you like it!

*****B*****

Chapter 11 – Flashback

_He doesn't want to hit the ducks, just scare them. He knows he isn't allowed to do it but he just doesn't care. Searching for some good and small rocks, he starts to think about the argument he had with his parents. So unfair! Just because he wanted to change the colour of one of the walls in his bedroom! He knew that his father didn't need anymore red paint and the bucket was just laying in the garage… _

_After finding five or six rocks, he walks around the pond, trying to find a better spot, close to the ducks. Not having any luck, he decides to use the bench for some height. Storing the rest of the rocks in his sweater pocket, he takes the first one. There's a duck not 15 feet away from him. On top of the bench, he doesn't have a lot of space to get his feet in a good position, but it's not impossible. He raises his arm, ready for the first throw._

"_Mark Henley, what are you doing here?"_

_He turns around quickly, dropping the rock on the ground._

"_N-nothing Mrs Campbell."_

"_Where are your parents?" the old woman asks, looking around the park._

"_At home." he says, getting down from the bench, looking at the ground._

"_Are you allowed to be here alone, dear?"_

"_Of course, I'm 10!" he answers looking offended._

"_Yes, you're becoming quite a young man." she says with a sigh. "But remember, a man doesn't lie…"_

"_I'm not lying." and without another word he turns away from the old lady, deciding that he should save the throwing of rocks for another day._

_He should've guessed. If he wanted to go unnoticed in the park, he shouldn't have chosen the pond but instead… the playground. Full of kids of his own age. No one would ask._

_So he starts to run towards the playground but stops in his tracks when he is just a couple of feet away from the playground entrance. He surveys the place, trying to see if any of his friends are in there. He recognizes some of kids from his school: there's a group of boys with a football but they're older than him and there's Jessica and Cassidy too, both from his class, on the swings. And then he notices her._

_Granger._

_She's seated on a bench, beside her mother and both of them are reading. Not surprising. Only Granger would read in a playground. Maybe Tom was right; maybe she really lives in the local library._

_He decides to get behind a tree, in order to see her without being seen. Minutes later, her mother talks with an outstretched hand. She's asking for her book and she doesn't look happy. He smirks because that only means one thing: she's going to join the other kids on the playground. And that gives him a perfect opportunity to mess with her._

_Sadly, he is alone. None of his friends are nearby and it would be really easier to annoy Granger if he had company._

_The girl looks annoyed but gives the book to her mother nonetheless. She walks slowly around the playground giving glances in her mother's direction, who's looking at her intently. She approaches the girls who are near the swings. They start looking at her with some disdain and at the last moment, she runs away from them and go towards the clump that surrounds one of the sides of the local park._

_He looks at her mother and notices that the woman is distracted with her magazine. She mustn't have notice where her daughter went._

_What is she doing? Why is she going there? She just gave her book to her mother so he can't think of a single reason someone like Granger would go to the middle of the trees. Only boys do that. Sometimes he goes to the clump with his friends to find sticks and pieces of wood in order to build huts. But girls don't do that. Much less Granger._

_Smirking to himself, he decides to leave his hidden place and follow her. Granger just made things easier for him. No one would be around and there are a lot of muddy things at that clump. On her bushy hair would be really funny! And even if she complained to her mother about him, she would be in trouble too because she went to a place she wasn't supposed to. Perfect._

_Looking back to the playground, trying to see if anyone notices him, he starts to enter the clump slowly, trying not to do much noise when his feet hit the leafy ground. He knows the clump better than her, he's sure of that, so he's not very worried when he doesn't see her at first. He decides to take the path less likely for her to take and bends a little: that way it'll be easier to hide in the bushes._

_Minutes later and without finding her, he starts to get bored but he doesn't want to give up. The other boys wouldn't waste an opportunity like this, with no parents and no teachers around._

"_Where are you, Granger?" he whispers to himself, "maybe she went back to the playground…"_

_Raising to his full eight and looking around, something caught his eyes. _

_It's her._

_She's seated on a rock, legs folded in front of her, one hand holding her leaned head and the other touching the ground and she really looks like a easy target._

_Mud in her hair? Yes, that will be perfect! He looks at the ground underneath his feet and notice that it's not very muddy. He can only find mud beside the pond. Surprisingly, he's not in the mood to go so far just to get a portion of mud. Maybe he should stick to this leafs. They wont be so interesting to throw and he has to get closer to her in order to throw them on top of her head but still, watching Granger get angry and with her air looking funny it's to good to decline._

_Slowly, he gets closer to her, surrounding the area where she is seated and approaching from behind, with a smirk on his lips. When he is just a couple feet from her, he gets on his knees and takes that moment to quietly get some of the broken leafs on the ground inside his sweater pocket, one by one, without making any noise louder than the wind that blows through the trees._

"_Move…please…"_

_He stops on his tracks, without breathing, and looks up at her. She hadn't moved. For a moment he thought that he had been caught but then she whispers something else…_

"_I don't understand…"_

_It's strange to hear Granger whispering. Usually she talks with her annoying and shrill voice, when she's trying to prove that she's smarter than anyone else._

_He decides to wait for something else from her, trying to understand what is she doing._

"_Just a bit, please. You did it a couple days ago…"_

_Who was she talking to, a bug?_

_Suddenly she gets straighter and crosses her arms behind her back, closing her hands tightly._

"_Come on…" she moans, almost desperately._

_He bends to his right, trying to catch what's in front of her and notices the old glass bottle. He releases a tiny sigh and shakes his head. Was she really talking with an old bottle? Granger is barmy. Maybe he should just get it over with and throw the handful of leafs he caught on top of her. What was he waiting for?_

_He puts one hand on his pocket, preparing himself, without getting his eyes away from her, when suddenly, he hears a crash._

_Without thinking he stands up in a second and his jaw drops. The bottle, that used to be whole, is shattered in front of her in tiny pieces. When he is wondering about what just occurred, something starts to happen: the pieces start to jump, as if an earthquake making them do it. He blinks a lot of times, not believing in what he is seeing but it never stops. _

_Seconds later, Granger starts panting and that's when the pieces of broken glass stop. This is when he looks at her and realizes that now she's looking up at him with wide eyes._

_What just happened? He could be thinking that it was his head playing games if it wasn't for her scared face. But he is completely sure that the green glass pieces that are now scattered on the ground were moving by themselves._

"_How…how did you do it?" he mutters, looking between her and the remains of the bottle._

_She gets up from the floor and slowly, faces him._

"_I-I don't… I don't know." she stammers._

_He releases a loud gasp. Granger knows everything and doesn't know about this?_

"_Please, don't tell anyone."_

_That's when he stops breathing and, with his mouth open, he knew that it was truth: she had done it! She broke a bottle and made the remains jump up and down, without moving them. Has she done it with her mind? Who cares? That wasn't normal!_

_He starts to retreat, wanting to go back to the park, where at least people were normal._

"_You are a freak, Granger." He simply says, wanting to get away from her as fast as he could. He had to warn the others. When he turns around she speaks._

"_You will be a freak too if you tell anyone. No one will believe it, you know?"_

_He turns around and looks at her face, insecure but with a little resolution. He knows that she is right._

"_Does anyone know?", he whispers, loudly enough for her to ear. He doesn't want to approach her._

"_No."_

_The response leaves him unsettled. He would rather know that her parents knew about her… what? Powers?_

_She bites her lip, looking nervous._

"_How long have you been doing it?" he asks, approaching her, but not too close._

_She looks behind her, to the shattered glass._

"_The first time it happened was a couple months ago…"_

_He gets beside her, looking at the same spot._

"_How did it happen?"_

"_I'm not sure…" she says after a sigh, "I was having lunch and suddenly the cup of glass I used shattered in front of me. I remember that I was starring at him, but I wasn't thinking about breaking him. It just did."_

"_What were you thinking, then?" he asks, looking at her._

"_School", she says, looking pointedly. He gets uncomfortable._

"_You can't control it, can you?" Maybe that's why she was so different. Peter Parker was weird too._

"_I don't think so."_

_He closes his eyes and opens them again. Then he pinches himself. He couldn't believe it. That really happened._

_In that moment he starts to understand that he is the only one who knows about this. Granger doesn't have friends and maybe she chooses not to, because of her secret. He sighs._

"_Please don't tell anyone."_

"_I won't." The truth his, he can't tell anyone or he will have to go to the psychiatric again._

"_Thank you."_

"_What's the lunch today?"_

"_I dunno, something with mashed potatoes…"_

"_Mashed potatoes?" Tom asks. "Hey, Greg, today we'll have mashed potatoes!"_

_The boys start plotting something but Mark wasn't paying attention. Two days ago he discovered something about Granger and that had troubled him ever since. First, he was afraid that someone saw them together. Then, he was afraid that Granger thought that they were friends just because they talked to each other. And just this morning, he started to get uneasy because he wasn't sure if she was going to greet him when he got to school and embarrass him in front of his friends._

_But she ignored him the all day, like it never happened, and that bothered him a lot. Like nothing was different. But everything was different._

_He wondered what would he do if he had the same powers as her. He wouldn't keep it a secret, that's for sure! Even the older boys would be afraid of him. _

_They enter the canteen and sit in the usual places. He starts to forget about his troubles and engages in one conversation about the cartoon he saw Sunday morning, while eating. And that's when Tom interrupts him._

"_Are you going to eat that?" he askes him surprised._

"_Yeah, why?" he has a feeling why, but doesn't want to suggest it._

_Tom leans forward._

"_Let's throw it at Granger! You could add your portions with our portions…."_

_The other three boys beam at him, looking excited. He looks behind him, where Granger is seated alone, eating her carrots with a book in her lap. _

"_Let her be." He says, looking at his lunch. No one speaks for a moment and he starts to get uncomfortable._

"_Well, if you don't want to, we'll do it without you." Tom says suddenly, shrugging._

"_No!" he says loudly. Greg gets nervous and he knows that he just did a mistake because he just defied Tom._

_Tom gets up and leans on the table with his arms supporting him, challenging._

"_Why Mark? Are going to beat me up if I do it?"_

" _I just don't think that it's funny anymore." Mark says, without looking away from Tom's eyes._

"_Why?" he asks with a cold laugh "Is she your girlfriend?" and then he laughs louder, looking around, trying to get supporters. "Granger is Mark's girlfriend! I can't believe it!"_

_Oliver is laughing too but Greg is very uncomfortable._

"_Let it go Tom, Mark must be sick or something." he says almost desperate._

_Tom ignores him and leaves the table, grabbing his stomach because of his laugher and approaching the place were the bottles of water are._

_At this moment some other kids of his class are looking. Tom is coming back to the table and it's late when he realizes his intentions, since Oliver is already holding him down on the chair, waiting for Tom._

_Greg tries to delay Tom but he can't do much or he will have his pants wet too._

_Suddenly, there's a loud gasp and silence follows. Everyone is looking at Tom, even the canteen ladies._

_Tom has water running down his pants and the bottle of plastic at his feet, opened and deformed. No one says anything for minutes and Tom is just looking at the floor, with his mouth open._

_Suddenly, a woman approaches him with mop and a bucket and that's when everyone starts to whisper about what just happened._

"_Don't worry kids! It must have been the pressure inside the bottle. Go ahead, there's nothing to see here…" the woman says._

_Oliver and Greg quickly approach him and get him out of the cafeteria but he just stands there, looking at the bottle._

_She used her powers!_

_When he turns around to look at her, he notices that her chair is empty but he gets a glimpse of her hair, getting out of the door that goes to the school playground._

_Since everyone is gossiping about what just happened no one notices him following her. The moment he gets outside, he starts to run, when he sees her just turning around a corner._

"_Hermione!" he shouts just before turning the corner himself._

_She peeks from behind the little shed they had just outside the school garden and hides herself again, but he notices her. Walking quickly, and looking behind, making sure that he isn't being followed, he gets behind the shed too._

"_You did it, didn't you?" he asks, whispering._

_She is biting her lower lip, looking ashamed and worried._

"_Don't worry, they think that it was the pressure inside the bottle."_

"_Really?"_

"_Yeah, no one will know."_

_They get quiet and uncomfortable, playing with the dry mud, using their feet, when they decided to speak at the same time._

"_Thank you."_

_And they sealed it._

_In the future they wouldn't talk much again, until the day she made 11 years old and she called to his house, telling the good news._

_****F****_

Thank you for sticking up with me until now and please, comment, review and ask anything you want to :).


	12. Chapter 12 - Plans

Hello. Long time not updating, I know. I had to take this time in my holidays, use the hotel's internet and do a quick scan in order to publish it before the end of the year. I've been having some issues with this story, since I feel like I've changed since the beginning and that changes my view in some things but it's my goal to finish it.

*******B******

Paths – Chapter 12 – Plans

I'm trying to understand if I should just forget it or do something about the heated argument I can hear. Well, forget it it's almost impossible since her bedroom is just in front of my window and the distance isn't enough to forbid me of overhear anything. Yes, I'm eavesdropping. If I turn around in my bed and raise my head I can see their shadows moving, behind her curtains. In the last 15 minutes I felt like I should be doing something but honestly, I don't think that I should intrude. Not even Mrs Granger is doing it, since I've never heard her or even saw her intruding, and she certainly has all the reasons to. It's her daughter and her husband, in her own house.

I hate to jump into conclusions but the glimpses of this argument that I can get are making me worry. First, I feel like I haven't been doing a good job. My poor attempts to get Hermione distracted about her own issues (whatever they are) and the night we spent with my friends didn't look enough for her. Sure, she looked…fine. She chatted with the girls and in the end played darts with Jack and Renan, looking like someone having a good time. Even her strange moments with Mark seemed to be forgotten. But then, when we were coming back home, her mood became gloomy. I thought she was just tired.

Then, the next two days after that night, I never spent time with her again. I'd go to her house, ask for her and her mother would always tell that she was out or doing something that would take some time. In a subtle way, she was telling me that Hermione wanted space.

I ended up spending the next days alone or with my brother Michael, with who I shared my worries about Hermione and of course, he didn't think anything of it. I forgot that a life of an 8-year-old doesn't have this kind of problems. So I decided to get my mind away from the issue and get busy with something I was postponing since a couple weeks ago: university stuff.

But now, now that I had the acknowledge that Hermione was 'alive', I couldn't avoid getting instantly interested in what I was getting from the argument. Maybe I would know what she was up to in the last days, I thought in the beginning. The only reason I got behind this argument was because Hermione wanted to visit some friends.

"I'm just asking you to, please, do what I tell you this time!"

"It doesn't make any sense! I told you that I'll come back! It's just for a couple of hours!"

"After what you did to me and your mother, I can't trust you that much! You Hermione, you changed our lives! How I'm sure that this, right now, is real?"

"I already told you, I gave you back everything that was yours! It was my way to protect you! How many times do I have to repeat it?!"

Silence stretched and I was mad. Why can't they be explicit? For the things I'm hearing, Hermione stole something. Was it money a lot of money or any type of great possession of her parents? It still didn't look like something Hermione would do. And why would that prevent her of visiting her friends?

I notice that Mr Granger says something.

"What? You know that I'll not do it! Do you want me to live in a façade of life?!"

"I just want you to stay with us Hermione, is that so hard to understand?"

"No, because it's clear as water that I'll not do it!"

Mr Granger releases a loud, bitter laugh.

"I can't believe it! I wonder if you'd have that kind of… boldness with me if you were raised by us and not by…that people!"

Raised by what people? The gifted ones?

"I'm just trying to-"

"It still enervates me, you know, thinking that you spent one year alone with those two…boys!"

What? What boys? Alone why? Where those the 'friends' she wanted to visit?

"Oh, is that your problem?! You don't trust me alone with them?! I told you that nothing of that sort happened during our hunt."

Hunt?

"But now you don't have nothing to worry about, Hermione, that's why I don't want you with them!"

"Ohhh, but there's nothing wrong with me spending time with Luke, a boy I hardly know…"

My full attention is turned to them. I just hope that they don't decide to take it to a normal volume now. Mr Granger takes some time until he answers. I'm glad that at 12.37 a.m., the streets are calm enough for me to ear his strong voice.

"Luke is a good boy, I trust him and he will do you good. I just ask you to give him your time and friendship, Hermione. I want you to see that you can still have a life with us. We are your parents, we love you and we know what's the best for you. Just get to know him, do as I tell you for once in your life."

After some seconds, I hear a door closing.

It's 11:53 a.m. and I don't want to leave my bed since last night was awful and I hate to not be able to sleep.

I wish I could go back in time, the time when Hermione seemed perfect, even thought I didn't knew much about her. Being under the impression that she stole, changed her parents lives and spent one year isolated with two boys didn't left her in a good light, in my opinion.

She looks so… proper. And I can't believe that parents like her would have a daughter who does those kind of things.

A knock on my door makes me pretend that I'm sleeping.

"Come on Luke. Not even when you go out all night clubbing you stay in bed after 10."

I ignore Susan's voice. I know that she only wants me to wake up to help her with lunch. I hear the door closing and release a sigh, turning around in my bed to face the door.

"I knew you were awake." She says with her arms crossed.

"Jesus Susan, you frightened me!"

She ignores me and approaches the windows, opening them.

"I think it's time for you to get up. And you should be thankful that I did it and not Michael, since he wanted to try to do it with some pot lids, like he saw in some cartoons…"

I rub my eyes, trying to avoid the light that is entering my bedroom.

"You didn't hear me knock 10 minutes ago?"

I don't answer.

"Not even the noise Michael is doing? Weird. Since Hermione arrived he's playing – more like annoying - her cat and having a good fun with it…"

"Hermione is here?" I say, rising quickly from my bed.

"Yeah, arrived half an hour ago, looking for you. Apparently Michael would be a better boyfriend, since he was awake to welcome her…"

"She's not my girlfriend."

Susan turns around from my window, looking confused.

"Really? I was under the impression that she was…" and leaves the room with a mischievous smile.

Without thinking, I leave my bedroom to take a quick a shower, catching a glimpse of downstairs to see if I can see her. I notice that the things I was bothered about just minutes ago are now in the back of my mind. I'm truly excited about being with her since the last time was almost a week ago.

Trying to not look too desperate and excited, I simply wear a t-shirt and some denim shorts and get downstairs. I go to the kitchen and Susan points to our living room, where Hermione is seated, her back facing me.

Before greeting her, I remember what I heard yesterday and now, it just seems a little insignificant, since none of those things are directly linked with me, and our friendship, that's new in her life.

"_I just ask you to give him your time and friendship, Hermione."_

I always was under the impression that she just spent time with me because of her father, but these words were the confirmation…and it was a bit sour.

And then, was when I decided what I would do today.

"Good morning Hermione." I say to her, going around the sofa to sit next to her, searching her face for remains of last night's argument.

She closes a book and put it back in the coffee table.

"Hello, Luke. If you haven't notice, it's almost evening." She says chuckling.

She looks happy but it's not genuine.

"Yeah, well… I was tired."

She looks like she wants to say something but Susan interrupts her.

"Hermione, do you want to lunch with us?"

She looks at me a little uncertain.

"Yes, thank you. But I don't want to be a bother…"

"Don't worry. Maybe my brothers will eat with manners with you here…" Susan says with a smile.

When she leaves an awkward silence descends and when I look at her, I see the Hermione I first knew.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?" she looks relieved that someone decided to talk.

"After lunch we need to take talk."

She looks at me surprised but I can see a little defence.

"Is there any problem?"

Fortunately, I'm saved from Michael noise.

"Come on, come on!"

He enters the living room with a cat, Crookshanks, following him. Susan was right when he said that Michael was only annoying him. The cat looked ready for a nap and right on cue, he approaches Hermione and lies on her lap.

"He must be tired." Hermione said, stroking him.

"He is funny! He was chasing a bird and jumped really high!"

Michael is waiting for some reply from Hermione but she is distracted, looking and touching the cat's fur with her borrows furrowed. Michael looks at me, shrugs and just runs to the kitchen. That's when Hermione mumbles.

"I need to talk to you too. I need your help."

"Michael, hurry or we will not take you to the park with us!" I shout.

After lunch, my little brother heard Hermione suggesting a walk to the park and he promptly invited himself. I noticed that Susan was very pleased with that and she even offered to clean the dishes, just to see us out sooner.

Michael descends running, bringing is remote control boat in his arms.

"What about Crookshanks?"

"Don't worry, he can go home alone." Hermione says. Right on cue, the cat appears from nowhere and exits through the door, going towards Hermione's house.

When we get to the park, Michael automatically runs to the pond and starts to setup his toy and Hermione sits in a bench close to him. Today the park is rather crowded. I need a place with less movement.

"Hermione?" she looks at me, "We don't need to be so close to him."

Clever as she is, quickly understands what I mean and raising from the seat, looks around.

"What about there?"

She points to an isolated bench that is located on top of the small hill the park has. From there we can see from above the clump, get a glimpse of the top of the buildings that are in the other side of the park and still be able to keep an eye on Michael. I nod to her in agreement and when she starts to ascend the hill, I notify my brother.

"We're going to be up there, is that alright?" He follows my finger and nods, not wanting to loose sight of his boat.

I start to follow Hermione and when we get to the bench, she goes straight to the point.

"So, we need to talk to each other. I really wish I could go first, since I really need your help but I can't do it without knowing what do you want to talk to me. I know I've been absent in the last days and I may have an idea of what you want to talk about… but I still need to hear you first. I can't ask you for anything if you are… mad at me."

"I'm not mad a you." The moment these words leave my mouth, I notice that this was my blind urge to make her feel better. What I heard the night before comes to the front of my mind again and I feel that, right now, I need to be fair with myself. I don't want to go to bed today feeling that I'm still avoiding knowing the truth about her just to feel better. It isn't working. "I just need to know something."

Straightening her back, she faces me, waiting.

"I heard the argument last night." I say, without looking at her.

"What argument?"

"The one you had with your father at night."

She doesn't say anything and I have to look at her. She is looking at me with her eyes wide open and her lips parted. I was hoping that she would be mad because I overheard them, not surprised. I almost tell her that I didn't get the all thing, just to soothe her.

She clears her head and takes a deep breath. I use that moment to see if Michael is in the same spot when she talks.

"So… you have questions."

"I have questions since the beginning Hermione, and I really tried to not be bothered by them but since last night, I think I need to know who am I dealing with."

"So you're scared of me?"

"Not scared but if you're being forced to be my friend-"

"Who said I'm being forced?"

"I know you would rather be with your _special friends_!"

Instantly she stands up, with her fists clenched, fuming. Maybe this is the real Hermione. I've been dealing with a sweet version of her. The version that puts up with me.

"What do you know Luke?" she asks, almost fuming.

I know nothing, that's the truth.

"Tell me what you need to know, I'll tell you what I can and I'll leave you alone."

"That's funny!" I say, releasing a bitter laugh, "I don't think that what _I_ need to know and what _you_ can tell me is going to help things! But yes, let's go ahead and pretend that this is the solution…"

She turns around, crossing her arms, and I thank the heavens for that. Not looking at her face helps me. I can gather my thoughts and choose wisely what to say. I stand up and approach her.

"I shouldn't be bothered about what you did last year. I heard… some things. They didn't sound good and I don't know what to think." I release a sigh and take a step back. " But you shouldn't be dealing with me just because your father asks to. I don't want that. I mean, in the beginning I… it didn't bother me. But that just turns our friendship, or whatever this is, meaningless. And I'd like to be really, your friend."

I sense her body loosing and when she starts to turn around, I stop her, putting my hands in her shoulders.

"Don't turn around."

"Why?"

"Can we talk like this?"

"Does it help you?"

"Yeah."

I see that she isn't very confortable because she can't see me. But she doesn't turn around.

"Hermione?"

"Yes?"

"I know that… you want to be with your friends…"

"You mean my '_special friends'_?"

"I'm sorry."

When I start to ponder if I should beg her to stop with the silence, she talks.

"That's what I need your help for. I need to see them. I miss them."

Bending, she sits cross-legged in the grass.

"What can I do?"

"For now, just listen to me." She said, turning around and I decided to sit in front of her.

After minutes of hesitation and a lot of reformed phrases, she tries to explain. It started when she was eleven and she was 'selected' for a school that had people like her. Promptly, she told me to forget all I knew about 'gifted' people, since her case was unlike the ones I was used to. Apparently, the school she went to belongs to a 'place' where rules are a bit different, where people can think of you differently just because your parents aren't the same 'thing' as you.

I was still trying to figure what she really 'is' when she told that there were some issues that happened in the last years. Her school became involved in said problems with the more powerful people of that 'place', and it reached a climax a few months ago. Then, she went silent for a long time.

"You didn't told your parents about those 'issues', did you?"

"No, I made them being unaware of it." She looked ashamed.

"Were those…'issues' really serious?"

"If I say that my parents want to send me to a psychologist because they are afraid that I ended up with a trauma, does it help?" she asked.

"A lot." And it's true. At least I have an idea of the proportions of things, I guess… "So, your father wants you to be away of people from that…'place'. I can understand why, Hermione."

"Of course you can Luke. I'm sure he talked about _them_ in a lovely way."

"No, he didn't." I say, "Are your friends those… two boys you spent last year with?" I ask, a bit afraid of her answer.

"You're judging…"

"That's not it. I'm sure you had your…reasons to do it." But I was still judging.

"Yes. Let's just say that we were trying to get... evidence to end… the problems." She said. "The thing is, I really need to be with them." She looked me in the eye and I notice that they were almost watering. "They are the only people who can help me at the moment. They were there with me, Luke."

"Did you tell that to your father?"

"Of course I did!" she cried, throwing her hands in the air and then, she started sobbing, hiding her face.

She had a point. Were the feelings of Mr. Granger towards her friends so bad that he would rather see his daughter upset?

"I can talk to him about that. Do you think it could help?"

"No." she said after quietly cleaning her face from the tears.

"But how can I help?"

After some deep breaths, she looked at me with determination in her eyes.

"Well… I think that first, I should introduce you to my friends."

****F****

I hope you enjoyed. If not, I respect you :).

Comments? Reviews (good and bad)? Give it a go!

I wish you a Happy New Year and less writer's block to me :P:


End file.
